ADVENT: 2nd Coming
by Chaotic Symphony
Summary: Years after Advent Children Cloud refuses to allow himself to love Tifa and this drives her into the arms of Rufus. Warriors from a rebel group comes from the future to destroy Cloud. Will Cloud open up to her before its too late. TifaCloudRufus.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO ADVENT:SECOND COMING!**

**I want you all to enjoy the first chapter and review... please... just so I know someone likes it. I promise that this is an original idea I came up with after reading several science fiction books and I think its going to be really cool. So enjoy and review THANKS!**

**CHAPTER ONE: Arrival**

"I can't believe that it actually worked." A young man with spiky dark blonde hair stated to the six others. They all wore the same black leather coats that reached their knees. The seven adolescents looked around the area is pure shock as they realized that their journey had been successful.

"Lexa were are we exactly?" A black haired youth stated as he blew his three bangs out of his face. Lexa shrugged and turned to each side as if deciding on a direction. With each swing of her head her long blonde hair swung widely behind her. The other female in the group rubbed her unruly shoulder length red hair and sighed.

"At least Neo didn't get us killed during the time jump." She grinned as she turned to face another male with bright blue and white hair. His hair was short but stuck up all around his head like a crown. Neo looked at the red head and laughed lightly as he waved her off.

"Whatever you say Archia, but at least I got us here." Neo smirked. Lexa looked at the two and sighed. She turned to another young man with solid red hair similar to Archia but much longer and noted that he was in a trance. Suddenly the young male jumped and laughed as Lexa frowned from his childishness. The final young man, with dark brown hair, threw a stone at the red head and soundly shut him up.

"Axel, keep it down." He stated in a calm voice as Lexa nodded to him. With that the seven young adults turned to the only city visible at the moment in the distance.

"I guess its time. I hope Midgard has something different." The black hair youth stated as he and his companions began to approach the city.

█

Tifa sighed to herself as she awaited any sign from Cloud. It had been a year since the end of the stigma, the defeat of the three brothers and six months since Cloud left to find 'answers'. She sighed inwardly as she waited.

"He's not coming back this time." Tifa stated with a sigh but shook her sadness off as she continued to clean the kitchen. Marlene and Denzel had left with Barret for summer vacation two weeks ago and in that time Tifa was left to herself. They had invited her but with the bar and paying the rent she stayed despite the pleading faces of the two children.

The phone rang and as an after thought Tifa answered using the same line advertising Cloud's delivery service. She stopped instantly before anymore memories could resurface and corrected herself.

"Seventh Heaven, Tifa speaking." Tifa started as the voice on the other line began. Tifa smiled slightly and almost laughed. "What do I owe the pleasure?" She asked with a sigh and a small smile as the voice on the other end continued to talk.

█

Cloud sat in a bar miles away from the city of Midgard and wondered to himself why he was still running and what he was running from. Sephiroth's words had left a permanent mark on Cloud. In some ways, those words haunted Cloud everyday since the defeat of Kadaj and his brothers.

Cloud flipped open his phone and turned it on. As he watched the power-up animation he began second guessing his actions. He knew that the others would be trying to reach him and as soon as his phone had power the messages would pile up. The phone finished powering up and Cloud waited for the inevitable ring of all the missed calls and voice mails. After another two minutes of waiting Cloud realized that no calls were made to his number.

"Maybe they have forgotten about me…" Cloud thought aloud sadly but then shook it off, "its for the best anyway… all I ever could do is bring harm to my loved ones… I've forgiven myself for Aeris's death but…I have a duty to make sure it doesn't happen again, not to Tifa or anyone else for that matter."

With a sigh, Cloud placed his payment for the drinks on the counter and took his exit. He quickly mounted the Fenrir and headed out into the darkening streets to hopefully disappear from the pain he knew he would cause if he stayed in one place too long.

█

Tifa had dressed herself quickly as she awaited the meeting with Rufus. She had been a little suspicious at first after listening to Rufus struggle to get around to the main point of inviting her out for dinner. She smiled to herself and shook her head.

"Things were going to be a lot different without Cloud." Tifa stated aloud only to stop herself in mid-step. "…without Cloud?" She hadn't tried contacting him since he left. She had hoped by giving him some space maybe he would come back… but the opposite seemed to be true. Cloud never came back at all he hadn't left any messages or anything. He had disappeared off the face of the planet.

"Tifa get it together girl." She said to herself aloud. With a shake of her head Tifa continued walking down the street to the local diner where Rufus agreed to meet her.

"Just stop thinking about him for just a moment and live your life." Tifa scolded herself again as she picked her head up and noticed she had arrived outside of the fancy diner. "I hope I didn't come underdressed." Tifa whispered inwardly and entered.

█

From a building high above, the seven young adults watched as Tifa entered the diner and looked to one another.

"Where's Cloud?" The dark blonde stated a little angered. The young male with black spiky hair came to the ledge and frowned himself.

"He's hiding most likely. Tifa won't know where he is." The male stated. Lexa laughed and then looked to the sky.

"I think that it should start raining." She declared as she lifted her hand to the skies. With this simple action the skies began to darken considerably and thunder clashed as lightening zipped throughout the clouds.

"So what is the game plan Lexa?" Axel questioned as she shrugged. "Should we just destroy everything until Cloud comes to save the day?" He asked as Lexa frowned.

"Why would we do something so barbaric? Besides keeping in the shadows is the best course of action to take don't you agree Cain?" The brown haired youth looked up from underneath his black hood and nodded solemnly.

"So you agree with the guy who throws rocks at people?" Axel questioned Lexa who frowned and ignored him again. "Yo, Avius you agree with me right?" Axel questioned the dark blonde. Avius turned to him and then to the black haired youth next to him.

"What do you think brother?" The black haired youth looked below as Rufus Shinra appeared and entered the same diner as Tifa.

"Axel we mustn't be seen… yet." He stated as a wave of darkness engulfed him and he disappeared.

"Ugh! This is going to be so boring!" Axel cried as the remaining six were engulfed in the same dome of darkness disappearing also.

█

A single individual stood out of a small crater and frowned. He stood up and brushed his mid-back length, spiky silver hair out of his eyes as he looked around.

"Cloud… I must find him before it's too late… he's the only one that can save us all." The young man jumped out of the crater to notice that he was partially nude. With a snap of his fingers he was instantly fully clothed in baggy white pants that were tucked into black leather boots that extended to his shins. He had a skin tight black shirt on that showed off his muscular chest and abdomen and a black leather vest that portrayed a scene of fire and brimstone in white.

"Cloud must be found in hopes of saving us all!" He growled in determination to himself as he lifted into the air and vanished in a flash of light.

█

"As you may now Tifa since the incident with DEEPGROUND, myself and Reeve have been doing everything in our power to restore the world to its former glory. We have even found a way to restore the mako energy my father's company stole from the planet." Rufus stated as Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly what does this have to do with me, Mr. Shinra?" Tifa questioned as Rufus laughed lightly and sighed.

"Please, call me Rufus and actually it has nothing to do with you… just small talk I guess." Rufus grinned more to himself than Tifa. She smiled softly and lifted her head to the darkened skies outside.

"Wow, it's gotten bad out there uh?" Tifa stated continuing their small talk. Rufus agreed and sighed.

"Miss Lockhart, the real reason for this meeting was to have a chance at… or attempt, rather… to 'woo' you." Rufus stated rather embarrassed from the presentation he just put on.

Tifa's eyes widened as she smiled and reached across the table. Rufus allowed her to grasp his hand and then waited for her to start.

"Rufus, this is really nice but I'm not sure if I'm ready to start dating just yet…" Tifa replied kindly as Rufus shook his head.

"Tifa, waiting on him will only be a waste of your time, stop giving the ungrateful second chances… I'm sorry it's just I'm quite passionate about this and I'm not being fair to Cloud…" Rufus stated ashamed of his words for a moment. "Tifa, I understand that my conduct was out of hand, but I just tire of seeing someone as wonderful as you go on unnoticed." Rufus added honestly.

Tifa looked away from his gaze and back to the sky. She sighed slightly and looked back to Rufus and shrugged her shoulders as she released his hand. She sat back in her seat and looked down.

"It's just that… I guess I don't want to let go." Tifa stated sadly as Rufus reached across to her.

"I would never let you forget your childhood friend. I don't want to take you from him, I just want to take you from the pain and sorrow." Rufus's words hit Tifa close to her heart as she felt her eyes began to water. Rufus left his seat to wrap his arms around the young woman in front of him and allowed her to cry.

"I understand you have lost many, but give me the chance to be the one to bring some cheer into your life." Rufus whispered to her as he held her. Tifa glanced up from his arms and looked into his eyes… the eyes that promised to care for her.

█

Cloud sat on his make shift cot and looked to the stars. He had never wanted to hurt his friends but that was behind him now. They hadn't bothered to call him so he figured that they had forgotten.

"I shall die alone, like I was supposed to. Zack forgive me for not honoring my promise… Aeris forgive me for giving in and Tifa…" Cloud thought for a moment before he sighed in frustration. She was the whole reason he had really left because he wanted to protect her from him and because he was afraid that one day he wouldn't receive the feelings he wanted to give. "Tifa forgive me for being a coward." Cloud stated aloud as he closed his eyes to give in to the demand for sleep.

█

Hundreds of miles away seven individuals were awaiting the arrival of Tifa and Rufus. As the two came in view of the Seventh Heaven, their hands were interlocked.

"There they are…" The black haired male stated as Avius appeared at his side, "I believe Axel is right… discretion is no longer necessary." He stated as Avius raised a brow and looked down to the scene and narrowed his eyes as a gleam shined in them.

"So we attack?" Lexa asked as Cain watched the two enter the bar.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Cain questioned again as the black haired youth nodded. He threw his hood back over his head and stepped from the ledge of the building.

"Just one of you though. We all don't need to be discovered." He ordered as he vanished instantly in a black dome. Axel stepped forward to assume the responsibility as Lexa and Neo glared at him.

"Remember, we're just saying hello." Lexa stated as she vanished. Neo shrugged and did the same. Avius, Archia and Cain all gave Axel a slight nod before vanishing and instantly the young man prepared himself.

He threw his hood upon his head and grinned. In his hands two double edged, metallic spears appeared.

"It's time to play." Axel grinned as he launched himself from the taller building and onto the roof of the Seventh Heaven.

█

Tifa and Rufus shared a passionate kiss and began to make their way upstairs until a soft thump came from the roof. Tifa broke the kiss and turned to the ceiling and stared for a moment. Rufus copied her actions and waited for a moment before speaking.

"What was it?" He asked in a whisper and suddenly a door upstairs in the hall creaked. Tifa's eyes flew open in panic before she calmed herself and went behind the bar counter to retrieve her fighting gloves.

She took a stance in front of Rufus facing the steps as she waited. The footsteps continued to creak closer and closer to the top of the stairs before suddenly stopping. Tifa and Rufus held their breathe as they both strained to listen for the intruder who seemed to be at the top of the stairs.

Tifa made no motion to go any closer so she decided to wait until whoever it was showed themselves. Nearly a minute went by before nothing came or happened. Tifa slowly began to relax and she turned to face Rufus who seemed equally relieved.

"I guess it must have been a rat or a cat or even the wind… either way I doubt we have much to worry about." Tifa smiled softly as Rufus released an uneasy breathe.

"That was quite a strange moment, uh?" He asked as he grabbed Tifa's hand and held it for a moment. "That may have ruined one moment but I'm sure that we can reclaim it if we try." Rufus smiled softly as Tifa reddened slightly before embracing him in a hug.

"Isn't this sweet?" A hood man grinned as he sat at the base of the stairs. Tifa whipped around and stared shocked by his stealth ability. "Tifa you of all people should never drop your guard…." The hooded man looked at Rufus who stood behind Tifa and chuckled. "Is that Cloud?"

Tifa's eyes widened in fear, shock and anger.

"Who are you?" She demanded as the hooded man laughed. He stood up and instantly two double-edged spears appeared in his hands. Tifa and Rufus took a step back and prepared themselves.

"Tifa your martial arts is no match for me and you…" He stated regarding Rufus, "that gun won't even get the chance to fire… as for who I am… well let's just say I'm not a Sephiroth nor am I a Kadaj." He grinned as he spun the two spears slicing into the ceiling and the floor with their length. "I am simply a messenger… Cloud is going to pay with his pathetic life!" He stated as he blasted forward slamming a knee into Tifa's gut and then kicking Rufus through the wall and onto the wet pavement outside.

"Come on Tifa… I thought you were better than this?" He questioned as she jumped to her feet to attack but was slammed onto her back by one of the two spears. "Oh yeah, forgot to mention, I can mentally control the two sticks… so this will be a little harder than usual." He grinned as Tifa struggled to stand. The first attack was unbelievably strong and his second was even more powerful.

Tifa knew that whoever this guy was, his attacks were several times more powerful than Loz's attacks at the church. Tifa even went as far as saying this guy was stronger than Sephiroth. She could barely stand after two attacks and the man had barely begun.

"What do you want with Cloud?" Tifa asked as she tried to distract him long enough to catch her breathe. Unfortunately, the hooded man attacked again with a knee strike, but this time Tifa blocked but the fist flying towards her face connected.

"Demon's Paw!" the hooded man yelled as he jumped backwards and dashed towards Tifa extremely fast and delivered a burning fist to her stomach sending her hurling through one of the windows of the Seventh Heaven and out onto the pavement that was soaked from the storm. He stood over Tifa's injured body and sighed.

Tifa heard his approach and coughed blood as the pain began to drag her to sleep. She fought it and opened her eyes to see the hooded man reveal his long red hair. He knelt next to her and grinned.

"Remember when you see Cloud tell him I'm going to kill him… please don't let this warning go unheeded. I'd hate to have to return and harm you again." He stood up and took a few steps backward as his dome of darkness began to engulf him, "Oh yeah, the name is Axel... A-X-E-L… got it down?" Axel taunted as Tifa watched the darkness claim him. Soon darkness claimed her consciousness as she passed out on the pavement in front of her bar.

█

**Interesting I hope, anyway, review and leave me a comment on what you think! Next Update if I get a few reviews will be tommorrow night (if I get reviews) I want to know you guys like so read and leave a comment it doesn't have to be long just one word... Good or Bad or Alright.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad there are some of you that like the story and I hope that this chapter gives you all more of a cause to continue reading. UNTIL NEXT UPDATE!**

In several weeks the news of the attack on Mr. Shinra and world savior, Tifa Lockhart had reached every corner of the planet. Barret, Yuffie, Vincent, Red XIII and Cid all turned up in Midgard to watch over Tifa who was still in a comatose state.

"Poor Tifa! This is all Cloud's fault… if he had just been there, Tifa would have never gotten involved with Shinra and she would be fine." Yuffie complained as Cid the others half groaned from the accusation. Vincent looked at the injured young woman lying on the table and frowned.

'Cloud what are you doing?' Vincent thought to himself. He had thought things between the two had gotten much better since DEEPGROUND, but that wasn't so. Cloud had left several months after the crisis believing that if any other survivors from Hojo's experiments appeared they would be after him. 'Cloud obviously forgot that those same people he was trying to protect Tifa from would turn to her first.'

"Vincent what do you think?" Yuffie asked with an angered tone. Vincent was knocked from his thoughts and turned to face the direction of the rest of the group to find Rufus Shinra. Personally, Vincent had nothing against Rufus, but seeing as he was the son of the first Shinra Barret and Cid along with Yuffie still harbored some bad feelings for him.

"I am here to see Tifa… I'm not here to entertain any of you so it would be appreciated if I could see her." Rufus answered calmly as Yuffie nearly jumped on the businessman.

"This is your fault!" Yuffie yelled as she stepped within arms reach of Rufus. He narrowed his eyes and did his best to remain calm.

"The assailant was looking for Cloud… and if he had been there Tifa would be fine." Rufus hissed as Yuffie stepped back and huffed.

█

"_Sources say that the attack was not motivated. Eye witness stated that the attacker was looking for the world savior Cloud Strife. His attack upon both Rufus Shinra and Tifa Lockhart was seen two weeks ago in Midgard outside of the Seventh Heaven, Tifa Lockhart's establishment. More on the attack later today…"_ Cloud was sitting in a tavern several hours from Midgard in shock.

"Tifa…" Cloud said in shock aloud to himself. One of the customers in the bar looked in Cloud's direction and squint his eyes. Cloud's cap and his scarf used to conceal his identity seemed to throw the gentleman off but at the mention of Tifa's name the gentleman decided to come over to make small talk.

"The name is Sherman Oleanders." He held his hand out to shake Cloud's, then looked back at the screen and sighed, "it's a shame that beautiful young woman was assaulted like that… I mean there isn't a single man on this planet that would want to harm a woman like that… but I guess there will always be monsters like that creep. So what's yer name?" Sherman questioned as Cloud looked at him and shook his head.

"It's not important… it never was." He added the last part more to himself. Sherman laughed and then ordered two beers.

"I think I have an idea of who you are but I have no idea on why you are." Sherman said aloud as their beers arrived and he sipped his slightly. Cloud turned his gaze to the man and then to the floor.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cloud asked aloud as Sherman laughed.

"It means 'Cloud'… that I don't know why you're still here and not with her." Sherman questioned as Cloud only shook his head.

"I'll only get her killed. Whoever this person is they want me and will go through anyone to get to me." Cloud replied simply. Sherman shook his head and sighed.

"Cloud, you saved the planet twice and helped another time from what I was told. The first time, you lost someone important to you, is that what this attitude's about?" Sherman asked as Cloud's eyes turned to him again.

"I thought so… Cloud you can't save anyone if you're hiding. I know not being around your loved ones should keep them safe… but everyone knows you and your pals… Wouldn't it be better to be with your loved ones? At least then you have a chance at protecting them, right?" Sherman asked as Cloud began to stand to leave. Sherman sighed and then added, "what if this guy had killed her to hurt you?"

Cloud stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned to the man and locked eyes with him. Cloud hadn't even thought of it… Tifa could have been killed because someone wanted revenge or wanted to get to him mentally.

"I know that's something you never thought of but with the way the world is, you never know what could happen." Sherman says softly as he looked off into space. "You know, I used to work as a security guard at a local bank… I stopped these two criminals from robbing the place blind… they were sent to prison but somehow they found out where I stayed… while I was doing a double shift… some of their buddies broke into my home and raped my wife and killed my youngest child..." Sherman stopped as tears threatened beneath his now closed eye lids. Cloud nearly gasped but controlled himself. Sherman exhaled and smiled grimly. "Listen; kid… because you're still young, you got your whole life ahead of you… kid don't leave the ones you love because you never know when that goodbye could be the last one you ever say to them." Sherman sighed as he turned back to face the bar and continued drinking his beer.

"I'm sorry…" Cloud started but the elder waved a hand behind him.

"Don't say it, show it." Cloud thought for a moment on the words spoken to him and nodded.

"Right." Cloud quickly exited the bar and mounted Fenrir and took off towards Midgard without a second thought.

█

The seven hooded young adults had all been in the desert near the town of Midgard waiting for any signs of Cloud.

"He should be arriving… where is he?" The black haired youth growled to himself as Avius, too, became irritated. Lexa looked at the two and smirked.

"Calm down you two will get to him soon. Just relax." She grinned as Archia mocked their angered faces. Avius turned on her and grabbed both her arms and shook her slightly.

"Archia do you think this is a joke?" He questioned as she simply nodded with a laugh. Avius did his best to fight the urge to join her but did as well.

"Both of you know he's coming so chill out." Archia grinned and the black haired young man nodded slowly and eased his features.

"I suppose you're right Archia." He agreed as Axel stepped forward.

"I will gladly deliver a message to the other members of Avalanche if you need me to… Tifa was far too easy. I think she and Rufus were too involved with each other to really fight back." Axel grinned as Avius raised a brow.

"Trust me Axel what you did was overkill." Avius commented and continued "So Rufus Shinra has taken a liking to Tifa? I can't wait to use that on Cloud to see his reaction." Avius added with a grin as Cain laughed.

"You know he'll be jealous." Cain calmly added.

"Enough of this I think the guest of honor is coming." The black haired youth smirked as a trail of dust followed a tiny spec in the distance. "I believe tomorrow will be very entertaining." The black haired youth turned to the six others and nodded, "let us prepare." He then disappeared followed by the others.

In the distance Cloud was revving his bike to the max in hopes of reaching Tifa as quickly as possible. He no longer cared if his stalker was waiting for him he had to get to Tifa.

As Midgard came into view Cloud smiled slightly to himself and nodded in confirmation of what was needed to be done. The entire five hour trip from the small town between Fort Condor and Midgard was filled with thoughts of Tifa and her condition.

"I have to get to her!" Cloud declared aloud as several monsters swarmed in front of him. He took out his First Tsurugi and sliced the monsters in half with little difficulty.

Unknown to Cloud, Avius was watching in the shadows as he ran to keep up with the speeding Fenrir. Avius's enhanced speed made his task fairly simple but he also had to make sure that Cloud never became aware of his presence. Avius wanted to test the blonde before him in order to report back to the group and give them an analysis of the warrior's skill.

After several more monsters summoned and slain, Avius stopped his actions as he grinned as Cloud rode on into the outskirts of Midgard.

"Well at least he'll be a challenging opponent… I hope." Avius sighed to himself as he disappeared into the darkness.

█

As dawn came the next day, Rufus had stayed by Tifa's side the entire time despite nurses and doctors threatening to call police if he hadn't left when visitation hours were over. Due to his influence and money he was allowed to stay with Tifa through the night.

Yuffie, Cid and Barret arrived the moment the hospital allowed visitors and were shocked to see Rufus still by Tifa's side.

"What are you doing here?" Yuffie questioned angered as Rufus ignored her.

"At least he'll stick by her side unlike that damn spiky head jack-ass!" Cid growled as he went over to Tifa's bedside. Barret sighed and followed him as Yuffie did the same.

"The doctors say that she should be coming around in a day or two… but they aren't a hundred percent sure… I've called a few specialists and they are on their way as we speak." Rufus stated as he brushed a strand of hair out of Tifa's face. Cid gave Barret a look and nodded.

"We're going to get something to eat, come on Yuffie." Cid called out as Yuffie glared at the two and then Barret yanked her out of the room with them.

"Yuffie maybe Rufus is different… maybe he's the one Tifa needs. Let's give the guy a chance… he did aid in the destruction of DEEPGROUND and with Kadaj and his gang. Give the guy a chance and if he hurts Tifa… then we'll pound him." Barret said as they walked down the hallway, unaware Vincent had heard the whole conversation.

"So they're willing to trust a Shinra after all?" Vincent peered through the glass and into Tifa's room and watched as Rufus held Tifa's hands.

"It's a shame…" He thought aloud as he left the hospital quietly. Vincent knew something bad was going to happen soon but he couldn't find any trace of information against the attack on Tifa and why anyone would want Cloud. Vincent looked to the sky and noticed how the dark clouds began to swirl together rather quickly.

"Just like that day Sephiroth took Kadaj's body…" Vincent trailed off. He jumped to the sky and landed on a building and jumped to another. He had to find who was affecting the whether so strangely. Vincent climbed several more buildings and looked around the city.

"You know Vincent you shouldn't be too concerned with the whether." A hooded female said with a smile in her voice. She lifted her hands upwards and two handguns materialized into her hands. "This is where you run." She smirked as she jumped from the building and vanished. Vincent braced himself as he waited for her first attack but it never came.

"What is going on?" Vincent asked and as he was about to return to the hospital a large beam of energy sliced through the building causing it to collapse. Vincent jumped from the building and landed in the street and looked up as the building came down on itself.

The young hooded woman laughed as she then aimed her guns at Vincent and fired them both simultaneously. Together the guns created the large beam of energy that struck the building moments ago. Vincent dodged the attack at the last second and dashed towards the woman while drawing his weapons.

"Not yet…" She grinned as she vanished in a dome of darkness. Vincent stopped just feet away from where she once stood and looked at the destruction her second shot had created. Behind him was a massive hole through several buildings, the ground was shredded and smoke rose from the destruction. Vincent narrowed his eyes as he began to head back to the hospital to warn the others.

As he left he noted that it had begun to rain intensely.

█

Archia was applauded by Axel when she returned from her encounter with Vincent. Avius had ordered her to distract Vincent due to the fact he had came too close to their area and needed to be handled.

"I must say Archia that was certainly worth a ten in my book. You scared him shitless!" Axel laughed as Cain only sighed.

"Vincent wasn't rattled at all… he is simply going to explain what has happened to his friends… We have much to do or have you forgotten?" Cain questioned as he lifted a brow and faced Axel.

"Why is it I can never have any fun? Cain, you're getting on my nerves!" Axel growled as he materialized his two spears in his hands and faced the brown haired young man. Cain laughed at Axel's anger and materialized two large battle axes in both hands and took a fighting stance. The black haired young man appeared between the two instantly and spoke with an anger neither wanted to feel.

"If the two of you continue I will draw my weapons and I doubt either of you will like that at all!" He threatened as Lexa sighed and then came towards him.

"Relax okay… everyone just calm down." She says with her soothing voice as she rubbed his shoulders.

"Brother, make sure that he is on his way. We need to make sure everything is in place." Avius nodded to his brother and instantly took his leave.

█

Cloud had entered the city several hours before dawn and rested in a hotel. He was on his way to the hospital when he noticed the destruction recently caused. Cloud stopped his cycle and surveyed the damage. With the rain and destruction Midgard looked dreary and more depressing than ever before. He made his way towards the hospital thankful that nothing had gone wrong here.

"Cloud… long time no see." Vincent said as he appeared beside Cloud. Avius, who had been following Cloud, vanished to report back to the others.

"He won't like this…" Avius said quietly as he reappeared next the Cain and Axel. Neo approached the second in command and stopped him from continuing forward towards a door.

"I wouldn't disturb him, because Lexa is in there and you know that those two can get heated… if you know what I mean?" Neo grinned. Avius patted his blue and white hair and pushed him aside.

"Cloud has met up with the others." Avius informed as he advanced. Neo cursed aloud as Archia did the same.

"Hell, what is wrong? Axel's attack on Cloud was to draw him to his friends. We're still on schedule." She exclaimed but Cain answered for Avius who nodded for the brown haired male to continue.

"Cloud is important but we have yet to locate Dr, Lacrosse and the essence of Jenova. Until then we have to make sure Cloud and his lackey's don't find the doctor." Cain finished as Archia nodded.

"Right we do need Jenova's essence in our possession before we try anything." She agreed as Avius continued towards his brother and Lexa's position.

█

Cloud had been informed of the attack on Tifa from Vincent and about how the others were taking it. Vincent also described the assailant that had attacked him and recently destroyed that area of the city. Vincent however left out Rufus Shinra's involvement completely, but Cloud did not let that slip either.

"Why was Rufus with Tifa? Did he have something to do with this as well?" Cloud questioned as Vincent held his hand up.

"Listen Cloud… things have happened that I know you're not going to like…" Vincent started as Cloud looked at him to continue. "Tifa and Rufus are involved… romantically." Vincent concluded as Cloud's heart pounded in his ears.

'I'm late again.' Cloud thought to himself as he tried to maintain his calm façade. Vincent sighed lightly and looked to the hospital building and back to Cloud.

"The others are furious with you each of them believe that it's your fault Tifa's in the condition she's in. Cid and Barret even believe Rufus is the emotional support she needs. Cloud… I know you came to see Tifa… but I doubt it will do you any good with the high amount of negativity surrounding you." Vincent said and Cloud reluctantly nodded disappointed that he had let everyone down.

"How's Marlene and Denzel?" Cloud asked as Vincent shrugged.

"Barret left them with a baby sitter because he didn't want the two to see Tifa in such a state."

"They probably blame me too." Cloud reasoned ashamed even further. Vincent turned to the hospital and glanced back at Cloud.

"If she wakes anytime soon, I'll tell her you stopped by and I'll have her call you… whether by free will or force." Vincent called behind him as Cloud smiled softly.

"Thanks Vincent."

"Be careful Cloud. Stay out of sight also." With that Vincent disappeared behind the hospital doors away from the pouring rain.

█

Lexa laughed in delight as she saw the events between Cloud and Vincent. The black haired young man nodded in approval of the events while Avius only shrugged the event off as luck.

"We need to locate Lacrosse now… Lexa can't you just use your powers to find him… I mean I doubt there is a place the elements can't reach." Avius questioned as Lexa thought for a moment.

"We have sent Cain, Axel, Archia, Neo and you out to all of the places I have yet to check with the elements… the only place that fool could be is underground and…." Lexa froze as all three smirked.

"I have an idea of where our young Dr. Lacrosse maybe it's a hunch but its something." Lexa grinned as she and the two males dispersed themselves through a dark portal.

Cain, Axel and Archia overheard the conversation and informed Neo, who was next to watch Cloud and make sure he, stayed away from his friends. Neo grinned slightly before a dark dome engulfed him and he vanished to do his mission.

█

The spiky white haired young man had finally arrived in the city of Midgard and once he saw the destruction in part of the city, he instantly narrowed his eyes.

"Cloud he must be found before it is too late… I must reach him before all is lost!" The young man then turned to a hospital were he felt several familiar presences. He jumped to the top of the twelve story building and entered. He made his way toward the familiar presences and as he came upon them he grinned happily.

Vincent was the first to take notice of the young male down the hall staring at them. He tapped Cid who took noticed and soon Yuffie and Barret all faced the young man, who seemed to be around nineteen or twenty. His baggy pants hung in his boots and a black and white fire design covered his vest.

"Who the hell is that kid staring at?" Cid asked impatiently as the male approached them quickly.

"Where is Cloud… he is in danger and I am here to ensure his safety." He stated as Yuffie looked at him weirdly.

"Wait who are you?" She asked as the white haired youth grinned.

"I am Seriphron"

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**I promise the story gets alot better in later chapters... If I get at least 10 reviews total I can promise the next chapter will be out within 2 days (because I'll be so motivated to stay up late for your benefit)... so everyone if you want to know what happens sooner than later... REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU ALL THAT HAVE REVIEWED AND I WANT THE REVIEWS TO KEEP COMIN SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I PROMISE THE STORY GETS A WHOLE LOT BETTER!**

* * *

Neo glared angered as he watched Seriphron from his location. He quickly concealed himself to avoid detection and continued to watch Seriphron and the group in the hospital.

"Seriphron… Well that's certainly a strange and yet familiar name." Cid said as he thought for a moment and dismissed the idea. Seriphron bowed respectfully to each of the members of Avalanche before peering through the glass and spotted Tifa. He then saw Rufus and the position in which the man was above her.

"Excuse me…" Seriphron said as he opened the door and cleared his throat.

"What right do you have to place your pathetic hands upon her?" Seriphron questioned as Barret and the others entered. Rufus turned to face the man who had entered and nearly froze from shock.

"Sephiroth?" Rufus questioned as each member of Avalanche turned to Seriphron who shook his head.

"No… I am not Sephiroth… though I resemble him my loyalty has always been to Tifa and Cloud alone." Seriphron answered with a nod Yuffie glared at Seriphron and narrowed her eyes.

"You do look a lot like Sephiroth, now that I think about it." Yuffie frowned as Seriphron waved his hand in banishment of the idea.

"Sephiroth would never aid you; he was a fool who thought 'he' could rule the world as a god." Seriphron said as Cid and Barret laughed at his insult of Sephiroth. Seriphron stepped closer to Tifa's bed and placed his hand above her skull and a light began to emanate from the tips of his fingers.

Slowly, Tifa's fingers began to twitch as color returned to her features. Her eyelids fluttered for a moment and Seriphron stepped back pleased with his actions.

"She'll be just fine." He said as he turned to the others. "Have any of you seen Cloud?"

At the mention of Cloud's name, Tifa shot up in her bed and quickly grabbed her head due to the pain of the simple motion.

"Tifa are you okay?" Rufus questioned as he started to her side as Seriphron stepped closer as well.

"Miss Strife." He bowed as Rufus momentarily looked stunned before Tifa finally regarded Seriphron. Tifa shook the pain in her head away and glanced at Seriphron and narrowed her eyes in thought. As if reading her mind, Seriphron introduced himself.

"Tifa, I am Seriphron and I have come from a distant time to protect Cloud from his certain demise… please if you can tell me where he is before it is too late." Seriphron said as Tifa looked at him for a moment and shook her head.

"How do I know you aren't after him as well… and why did you call me 'Miss Strife'?" Tifa asked as Seriphron was shocked.

"I would never harm Cloud or you. There are others that have traveled through time to harm him and I must stop them before they can kill him. To answer your second question, you were his wife; it was the title you wished to be referred to in my time." Seriphron said determined. Vincent stepped forward and spoke before Tifa could think about his words.

"Tifa, I think I met up with your attacker recently… she had very…" Tifa stopped Vincent and spoke

"He… the person who attacked us was a 'he' not a 'she'…" Tifa interrupted and thought for a moment… she lifted her head to begin but Seriphron interrupted her.

"Vincent I believe the only culprit capable of that level of destruction in the specific way I came upon it, was a woman named Archia… did this girl have two guns that appeared out of nowhere?" Seriphron questioned as Vincent nodded lightly. Seriphron frowned as he realized who had come to kill Cloud. He turned to Tifa and continued. "Tell me about this male who attacked you."

"I forgot his name but he had two long spears… and red hair…" Tifa's mind was fuzzy and she wished she could have remembered the name the attacker had given her.

"Axel…" Seriphron growled as Tifa nodded at the familiarity of the name.

"That's it… his name was Axel… he told me to tell Cloud he was going to pay… Seriphron why do they want Cloud? Are there more of them?" Tifa asked worried that Cloud could be in danger. Seriphron looked at Tifa and nodded before he walked to the window and looked out before sighing.

"In the future, Cloud and you have united the world into the most peaceful place in the entire known galaxy… but there are those that wish to disrupt that peace… there is a group we refer to as the Exiled. These are individuals who are willing to destroy the unbelievable peace you and Cloud have brought to our world. They have killed each member of Avalanche without mercy… of the Exiled there are seven individuals who are the most dangerous… the leaders. I have clashed with only the two I have named but I did catch a glance at the one they all call their leader… he is a blasphemy… his very existence is a mockery of all you and Cloud have worked for." Seriphron growled as he shook away his anger.

"He and another of the seven have killed both you and Cloud in my world… and now he has come here to do the same. I will not allow them the chance to change history to their own tastes." Seriphron said as Tifa soaked up the information.

"Cloud is here in town." Vincent said and turned to Tifa. "If you call him, he'll come." Vincent added as Tifa jumped from her bed despite the pain and searched for her cell. Rufus seemed hurt from the complete dismissal of his presence but he went to Tifa's side to aid her in standing. Tifa held the phone to her ear as she heard the dial tone finally come up.

"He's gonna answer…." Tifa said aloud to herself in disbelief. Her heart was pounding widely as the dial tone continued until a click was heard followed by his voice.

"Hello… Tifa?" Cloud's voice spoke as Tifa's eyes watered as she smiled and spoke.

"Cloud, it's good to hear your voice again." Tifa smiled as she tried to control her tears of joy from just hearing his voice. "Cloud come down to the hospital quickly and be careful please… I can't wait to see you again." Tifa whispered into the phone as Cloud gave back acknowledgement of her words before hanging up. She turned to Rufus who smiled softly to her and embraced her in a slight hug. Tifa hugged back and allowed him to lead her back to her bed.

█

Neo frowned as he reported back to Cain, Archia and Axel. The three were shocked from the news.

"What! Seriphron is here?" Axel frowned in frustration as Archia tried to stop pacing.

"We nearly were killed in the last fight against him…" Archia added nervously. Cain sighed as he stood up and thought.

"Seriphron only knows about the identity of Axel and Archia… that means if we keep the two of you out in the field we won't have to worry about him knowing we are all here." Cain said. Neo frowned and interjected.

"Archia and Axel aren't that expandable… We can handle him… it's seven of us and one of him." Neo added as an afterthought.

"True but Seriphron has just as much skill as the Cloud of our time if not more… I watched as he nearly killed Axel and Archia. He maybe just as strong as Cloud which means he may be a serious problem..." Avius said. His brother only sighed before Lexa frowned. The trio had arrived moments ago after hearing Neo's report.

"We still have yet to locate Dr. Lacrosse… my hunches have all been wrong… Seriphron will no doubt get to Jenova's essence way before us." Lexa said as Avius folded his arms over his chest.

"Though that is seen as a bad thing… it just means will have to deal with them sooner than later." Avius added as Cain spoke.

"Then what should be done now?" Avius questioned his brother who looked at Archia and Axel.

"The two of you are going to attack in a few moments. But not because Seriphron will think only you two are here… he knows that we have all come… he's smart." He began nonchalantly. Archia and Axel glanced at one another and accepted their roles. "Lexa get ready to continue searching… Seriphron will try to find Dr. Lacrosse and since he will be capable of locating Jenova's essence, we will have a chance to get to it before they can get their hands on it. That means you are all to be ready at a moment's notice." He said as his eyes narrowed.

"I will destroy all hope of their future utopia…" He thought aloud to himself quietly.

█

Cloud entered the hospital with little trouble and made his way up to Tifa's room. As he stepped off the elevator a young man who resembled Sephiroth smiled to him. Cloud had kept his weapon with him and instantly unsheathed the massive blade and pointed it at the young man.

"Wait, Cloud I mean you no harm… I am here to aid you." Seriphron began as Cloud's eyes narrowed.

"Where's Tifa?" Cloud growled. Before Cloud could do anything violent Seriphron lead Cloud into the room where Tifa and the rest of Avalanche including Rufus awaited his appearance.

"Cloud" Tifa gasped as she stood from her bed fully clothed as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Cloud walked towards her and hugged her close to him and then turned his gaze to Rufus who regarded him with a look of mistrust. Cloud looked away and sighed.

"I'm so sorry Tifa… it's my fault." Cloud began as he pulled Tifa from him and held her at arms length in front of him.

"It's alright now Cloud, you're here and safe… that all I could ever ask for." Tifa smiled as Cloud only shook his head. "Cloud, we've all missed you so much… I'm so glad that you're safe…" Tifa repeated as Cloud turned to Seriphron and Tifa began to speak again. "He's Seriphron and he's here to help… I know he looks like Sephiroth but he's not him…"

"I don't want his help…" Cloud said as he eyed the Sephiroth twin.

"Trust me Cloud these people are far more powerful than Sephiroth ever believed he was… they will stop at nothing to kill you. They have learned all of your skills and know your movements, not only that but they have unreal speed and strength, easily surpassing the best that were within the SOLDIER program." Seriphron said as he stepped next to Cloud and bowed slightly before continuing, "I am here because I failed to protect you in my time. I was going to be the head guard for you and your wife, Tifa." Cloud froze for a moment in shock.

'Tifa… my wife' Cloud thought as he caught her gaze as she blushed in front of him.

"In Seriphron's time we're married… and we've united the planet so that peace is everywhere… Seriphron said that no one starves and everyone is happy." Tifa said as she avoided his gaze from embarrassment. Cloud turned to Seriphron who nodded, confirming Tifa's words.

"How do you know that this time and yours are connected? What makes you think that if anything changes here it will affect your world?" Cloud asked as Seriphron smiled.

"The scientists of my time have a theory called Complete Occurrence. It states that the future can't be changed because in the end if all individuals present in the future still exist in the past during time transfer and time retransfer, then the future is inevitable. The only things that change the future is the death of important 'world changing' individuals and other major changes that would stop those important individuals from continuing on their path." Seriphron said as Cloud looked at Tifa and then back to Seriphron.

"So, if they kill me…" Cloud started

"The possibilities of such a tragedy are deadly." Seriphron stated as he looked to Tifa, "She is just as important as you are Cloud… but the Exiled believe that without you Tifa will not matter." Cloud shook his head trying to make sense of the information he was taking in… beings from the future wanted his death and they would be stronger than Sephiroth. Seriphron sighed as Tifa looked to Cloud who stood amazed and confused.

"Cloud we'll fight through this together." Tifa grabbed his shoulders and shook him and looked into his eyes. "Come on Cloud, we have Seriphron here to aid us… we won't lose I know we can win and stop this threat if we all pull together right everyone?" Tifa turned to the others and received a nod from each of them. "We'll find Red XIII and then…" Cloud interrupted Tifa as he spoke aloud to Seriphron.

"Tell me how did we die?" Cloud asked in a solemn voice. Seriphron looked down and seemed ashamed. He sighed and turned to Cloud and spoke.

"I know you may become displeased with my failure but I shall not hold anything from you Cloud. To be honest I arrived too late. Tifa had been cut up in a grotesque manner and when I inspected her body closer I noticed she had been beheaded I found her head several yards away from the scene…. The one I believe to be the leader was pulling his blade from your body that was the only blemish upon you. He was greatly injured but I could not see his face… I tried to avenge your death but I was confronted by two of the assailants you have some knowledge of now: Axel the one who attacked Tifa and Archia, the one who has brought destruction to this area." Seriphron stated as Cloud thought for a moment and shook his head.

"I won't let them do that to Tifa! Where are they?" Cloud asked as Seriphron began to speak but Cloud continued. "Where are they?" Cloud asked as Seriphron began but Tifa started.

"Cloud, I'm disgusted by this also but you can't let rage consume you. I know you're afraid of such a future but we can't rush into this without a plan." Tifa said quickly.

"I left, because I thought my friends would be safe… I wanted to protect you Tifa… and those monsters would do that to you…" Cloud growled as his anger began to flare again. Seriphron nodded solemnly and spoke.

"They wish to attack you before you have reached full strength. There is a doctor here in this realm, now that can bring out even greater strength in you… though even that won't guarantee that you'll survive the fight it will give me someone that can at least hold two of them off as I battle the rest." Seriphron began as Barret cut in.

"We'll be right there alongside of ya." Barret said boldly as Seriphron nodded.

"Just be careful… the future depends on your survival to reach the utopia we were before the Exiled began this horrible war." Seriphron said as he looked outside. "Even now one of them is using the elements to hinder our progress."

"You mean they can control the weather?" Rufus asked as Seriphron regarded him nonchalantly. Rufus was taken back a bit by the look but ignored it and continued. "So is it true or not, Seriphron?" Rufus asked again as the young man nodded.

"Great we got a freak that can manipulate the weather of the planet." Cid called out, Seriphron looked out the window and suddenly two figures in black hooded coats appeared atop a building across from the hospital.

"There they are… Archia and Axel" Seriphron calmly spoke. The rain began to pour harder as the window the group tried to see through became blurred because of the water pounding it. Seriphron narrowed his eyes as he noticed one of the black figures begin to aim in their direction.

"We must leave now!" Seriphron yelled as the entire group rushed out of the room. Seriphron held his hand up as a large beam sliced through the side of the hospital. Luckily, Seriphron's barrier blocked most of the attack. Cloud got to his feet after the explosion and checked for Tifa, who was being shielded with Rufus's body.

Cloud watched as Rufus helped Tifa stand and he noticed the glance Tifa gave him… so secretive and full of emotion. She turned her eyes to Cloud quickly and smiled.

Archia and Axel jumped from their location and attacked the group immediately. Seriphron headed out to meet them but a bolt of lightening struck him out of the sky and into the ground below. This gave Archia and Axel a chance to directly attack Cloud and the rest of Avalanche.

"Remember Axel we have to get them to show us where the essence is… that means no killing." Archia called to him as he used his two long metallic double edged spears to attack Cid and Cloud.

Archia landed on the level above Tifa and Vincent and shot several shots below her. As she did this Yuffie and Barret were readying a double teamed attack for the woman.

Archia lifted her head and saw a shuriken heading her way and stood her ground. She knew that when she jumped Barret or another of the Avalanche group were going to fire, so instead, Archia simply caught the weapon and tossed it aside.

"How'd she catch my weapon?" Yuffie huffed as Barret pushed her to the side and fired his arm cannon.

Cloud and Cid were doing their best to avoid the powerful swings of the spears but because Axel swung them so fast and hard each time Cloud parried or blocked a blow the wind that followed the weapons would knock them off balance. Also it was extremely difficult to fully block Axel's actions because of his strength.

When it seemed as though Axel had gotten the upper hand Seriphron appeared.

"Axel…" Seriphron growled as Axel turned to face him and then Archia appeared next to him.

"Seriphron… good to see that you're still breathing… for now" Axel grinned Seriphron materialized a long double-bladed masamune into his left hand and attacked. Axel and Archia vanished before the blade could get to close and reappeared on the building they were on before the attack began.

"Seriphron… I hope you can get to Jenova's essence before us… we knew where it lies now…" Axel laughed as he and Archia vanished. Seriphron quickly checked Cloud and Tifa's condition.

"Jenova's Essence" Cloud repeated aloud and Seriphron nodded.

"Come, there is little time… we must get to it before them… I know exactly where it is. We don't have a moment to spare." Seriphron said with urgency.

██

**The next chapter will become very twisted and strange… so stay with me as the story unfolds okay… and keep reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you all enjoy the 4 chapter and continue to read and REVIEW... ENJOY!**

* * *

Seriphron and the rest of Avalanche including Rufus Shinra and his two Turks, Reno and Rude, had begun traveling to Nibelheim. Tifa had to get over her sad memories of her past in the town if they were to stop these seven individuals. She didn't want to have to deal with Sephiroth again… that had caused too much grief in the past and she didn't want Cloud to go through such pain again. Red XIII had noticed her sadness and stepped closer to her as they moved on foot.

"Tifa… I understand if you are having emotional problems with returning here… it's completely natural. After hearing the story of these future villains I must say that having to deal with them and return to a place of such pain shows how strong mentally you really are." He said to Tifa who smiled and sighed wistfully. Rufus turned to her and joined her at her side as Red XIII retreated to the back of the group.

"Tifa, are you alright?" Rufus asked as he grasped her hand. At first Tifa looked at his hand strangely before realizing that she had accepted to allowing him into her heart and even had kissed him intimately. Tifa reddened from her thoughts and she shook her head to clear her mind.

"I'll be fine… thank you Rufus for caring…" Tifa trailed off. She smiled to him and turned to where Cloud was and caught his gaze. He looked away ashamed and closed his eyes. Tifa turned back ahead to face the front. She knew that she was hurting him and it killed her.

Meanwhile in the front of the group, Seriphron knew that their voyage should have been much more deadly but only a few monsters had attacked the group since departing from Midgard. He knew that the seven individuals would soon be making their move. They had traveled a good distance and were nearing Nibelheim soon… he hoped that Jenova's Essence was still in the location Dr. Lacrosse had recorded finding it.

█

Avius, Lexa, Neo and Cain had all searched throughout Nibelheim for Jenova's essence but they found nothing. The black haired youth, along with Archia and Axel searched near the old mako reactor ruins only to find nothing also. The seven met back up in the abandoned town square to report.

"We have yet to find anything… and they draw closer each second." Neo said in frustration as Avius held his hand up to silence him.

"It is best that we just kill Cloud now… forget about the essence…" Axel turned to Avius and his brother and waited for an answer. The two thought for a moment and Axel continued. "We can't let them get to the essence… cut the fuse before it can blow." Axel reasoned as Cain and Neo agreed with him. The black haired young man shook his head and sighed.

"Without the Essence of Jenova, our trip here would have been wasted." He said as Lexa and Archia appeared before the group of males.

"They are coming…" Lexa said as Avius frowned.

"Seriphron will be here soon… we can't hope to find the essence now… Seriphron is a strong opponent and once he finds the essence we have wasted this trip... we must rid ourselves of Seriphron… he'll most likely tell Cloud and the others the location of Jenova's Essence… lure him away from the others and while Avalanche are searching for the essence get rid of him... let's go." The black haired man vanished into a black dome and soon the remaining six did so as well.

█

Seriphron stopped the group as they came to the border of the city of Nibelheim. As Seriphron gazed around the area a shot hit the ground before him. The group all turned to the direction the shot was fired and beheld Archia and Axel with their hoods down from their heads revealing their red hair.

"Well it took you fools long enough." Axel grinned as he grasped his weapons in both hands and spun them around. Archia aimed at Seriphron and shot again. He dodged the shot and materialized the double bladed masamune. Just before he prepared to attack four more figures appeared and surrounded the group.

"It seems we meet at last." Neo pulled his hood back to reveal his crown-like blue and white hair and bright blue eyes to the group before him. Cain ran a hand through his brown hair as he then materialized his two large axes.

Lexa stood behind the group allowing the wind to swirl her blonde locks around her, while the final individual simply crossed his arms over his chest and kept his hood over his head. Yuffie looked at the six surrounding them and raised a brow.

"They're like all my age!" Yuffie said amazed. Barret and the others readied themselves as Seriphron decided who to attack.

Lexa held both her hands up and immediately a rain storm began. Cloud and the others looked in her direction and waited an attack from her but she simply stood still waiting after she created the storm.

Neo raised one of his hands and in it a sparkling ball of energy began to swirl. He smirked slightly and instantly the sphere grew in size. The last figure finally pulled his hood from his head, stepped forward and lifted his hands to his sides. Instantly, on each of his hands appeared metallic fighting gauntlets that shined through the pouring rain and on his feet metallic boots that had a blade placed above both feet.

"Seriphron… I'll be your opponent" He growled as he pointed his left hand in Seriphron's direction, before dashing forward extremely fast to attack. Seriphron jumped forward to meet the attack and instantly the two vanished. Lexa grinned and spoke first.

"I'm Lexa the element; you have already met Archia the accurate and Axel the swift, now I introduce you to Cain the conqueror," She pointed to Cain and then pointed to Neo, "that is Neo the energy, the one you just saw disappear was our second in command Avius." Lexa grinned as thunder crackled in the clouds.

Cloud pulled his blade and faced the girl as Tifa stepped up next to him. Rain continued to pour down onto the beings below but the individuals called the Exiled were not affected by the weather at all. Cloud shook the water from his face and spoke.

"I'll make you pay for what you've done!" He yelled over the sound of the rain and thunder. Lexa laughed as she only tilted her head and smiled. Suddenly, a seventh and final hooded figure appeared several feet in front of Cloud's drawn blade. Cloud stepped back in shock as the figure shook his hooded head.

"Tell me Cloud how will you make us pay?" He asked and instantly two Buster swords the size of Cloud's own First Tsurugi appeared in the young hooded man's hands. Cloud took another step back and the figure laughed.

"This is my fight guys… make sure my brother isn't losing." He said as each of the Exiled disappeared in a dome of darkness until the hooded male was the only one left. Cloud held his sword tightly as the rain began to affect his grip.

"Why are you looking for Jenova's Essence?" Cloud questioned as the hooded man slammed his Buster sword in his left hand into the wet concrete under him. He pulled back his hood and bore into Cloud with his reddish brown eyes. Cloud and the others stepped back in disbelief at the face in front of them.

█

Avius and Seriphron were exchanging blows in mid air at inhuman speeds. Avius ducked below a swipe of Seriphron's doubled edged masamune and spun around to try and kick Seriphron with his bladed boot but missed as Seriphron jumped away in time.

Avius landed on the ground and instantly picked up the battle again. He ducked beneath one of Seriphron's attacks and leapt into the air towards the white haired male only to be swatted backwards by an invisible force of energy.

"Who are you? Your face seems familiar?" Seriphron questioned as he held his sword outward towards Avius who got to his feet quickly.

"You don't know me because I had already sliced Tifa's head clean off before you got there." Avius grinned as Seriphron frowned.

"You and your kind will not destroy the world of peace Cloud and his queen brought us… after I destroy you I shall return to make sure that your acts of spite shall not send this world into chaos!" Seriphron shouted angered by the presence of the man below.

Seriphron jumped from the building he was mounted upon and slashed downwards in Avius's direction. Avius stood his ground and once Seriphron came into range with his blade, Avius backhanded the blade with his left gauntlet and pushed forward and pulled his arm back. He put his entire force into the punch that had an energy wave following it.

Seriphron had no time to block or dodge the attack as he was hit in his chest and sent rocketing into a decaying house hundreds of yards away. Avius laughed as he cracked his neck and began to advance upon the fallen warrior.

█

Cloud shook his head to hopefully clear his vision but the face of the man before him stayed the same. Tifa even stepped forward confused by the face of the young man in front of her. She squinted as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing.

"What the… he looks just like…" Reno trailed off in shock as he and Rude stood frozen to their spots. They had been told the story just as Red XIII had but they hadn't expected this.

Red XIII, Cid and Barret were both speechless as they looked at the young man in front of them in disbelief. Yuffie only stuttered as she nearly fainted from the scene. Vincent shook his amazement off and spoke…

"So… you're a clone? Not exactly a good match but a clone none the less." Vincent said as the black haired man laughed inwardly.

"I wish I was… but I'm far worse than that." He said as he picked up his left handed Buster Sword and twirled both weapons around himself expertly. He glanced at each of the members of Avalanche before looking directly at Cloud.

"You will all die… but you, Cloud, are first." He grinned as he stopped twirling the weapons and took a fighting stance. Tifa stepped beside Cloud and spoke up, despite her shock.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" Tifa yelled through the rain as the young man laughed.

"Silence… you're cries will fall on deaf ears. I have no intention of allowing any of you to leave this place alive. My goals and my identity are of no concern to the doomed." He replied and spoke again. "Beside's Tifa… you were too busy with Shinra to notice Axel, so what should my name matter when he's still around?"

Cloud instantly frowned as this imposter mocked his best friend. He narrowed his eyes towards the young man and readied himself for battle. The young man laughed as he noticed Cloud's increased anger. He then closed his eyes as a single black wing pierced through the skin of his back on his left side. The wing was bat-like and leathery looking. The spiky black haired young man calmed his breathing as the pain subsided and he opened his eyes and looked at his opponent.

"Cloud, you shouldn't be so quick to anger… it was one of the reasons I killed you in my world… now that you aren't so strong it would be even easier to slaughter you." He grinned as he readied himself for an attack.

"I won't let you harm Tifa!" Cloud shouted as the young man laughed.

"Cloud, I'm going to kill you before I kill Tifa… you're the main cause of my pain and everyone else…" The black haired youth started and then quietly added, "Without you around the world will be better" He flew forward and prepared to attack the entire group.

█

Avius had been joined by the others as he searched for Seriphron's body. He threw several more parts of debris behind him and growled.

"I haven't killed him yet… so where is he?" Avius asked aloud as Seriphron exploded from below him and swung the double edged masamune upwards. Avius blocked but the force from the attack shot him hundreds of feet into the air. Lexa used her control of the elements to use the wind to help him regain his composure as Archia and Axel attacked Seriphron head on.

Avius landed on the ground after righting himself in the air. Lexa shook her head and smiled at him.

"You shouldn't be so careless." She grinned as Avius frowned.

"Seriphron is strong… we have to find Jenova's Essence immediately, my brother most likely sent you all to aid me but I don't need any help… Lexa go with the others and continue looking… check the mountains again..." Avius ordered before he trailed off. He watched as Archia and Axel were violently thrown into several abandoned buildings and cringed. Seriphron appeared as his own body was glowing with white light. "I'll hold him off just go and get the essence!"

Seriphron had unleashed his inner strength as he extended his power outwards. He knew that if he didn't defeat the six Exiled here and now, his world would face chaos and Seriphron vowed that he wouldn't allow the utopia his world has to be forgotten. He began to glow softly and suddenly a angelic light brown-featured wing shot from his right side. He sighed as he endured the pain and as he relaxed he noticed one of the Exiled coming at him with his double axes.

"DIE!" Cain yelled as he slammed his axes into the ground causing a shockwave of energy to blast forward towards the one-winged warrior. Seriphron dodged the attack and jumped into the air and Cain followed by jumping after him. Seriphron expected this and twirled in mid air and swung the double bladed Masamune down upon Cain.

Cain barely lifted his axes to shield himself. Though Cain blocked most of the attack Seriphron's blade had ripped into flesh and Cain was sent hurling down into the ground below. Seriphron nodded at his accomplishment and from his high position in the sky he turned to face Avalanche and the others. Seriphron spotted a one winged individual and immediately began to fly in that direction.

"He's trying to help Cloud and the others!" Archia shouted to Lexa who unleashed her powers and lightening poured from the clouds slamming into Seriphron. The one winged warrior slammed into the ground hurt from the electric shock and force of the bolts. Lexa sent several more lightening bolts down upon him but Seriphron dodged them before they struck. Lexa floated into the skies using the power of the winds and summoned several large tornados.

"Sorry Seriphron but Cloud dies today!" She shouted as the tornados rushed forward. Avius and the other Exiled teleported from the area as Lexa's powers of mass destruction wrecked the entire area.

█

Just before the spiky black haired young man could get to Cloud and the rest of the group two large tornados appeared instantly in the city core. He turned to the scene and gasped.

"Lexa…" He turned to Cloud and then back to the large tornado storm. Vincent, from his position could see the fear in the young man's eyes as he fought with himself. Red XIII caught Vincent's stare and noticed the young man's moment of indecision.

"Something isn't right." Vincent said as he narrowed his eyes. The young man turned back to Cloud and the others and growled.

"You most likely will run… but I'll find you… I swear it." He turned in the air from them and flew towards the storm. Vincent nodded as his hunch became more and more than just a hunch.

"We have to follow him!" Vincent shouted as he and Red XIII took off without a second thought.

"Guys, this is our chance to high-tail it out of here why the heck would we want to follow him!" Reno yelled over the increasing power of the rain.

"Vincent and Red XIII wouldn't do this if they didn't have a good reason." Cloud reasoned as he followed after them. Barret, Cid and Yuffie followed shortly after. Tifa sighed and began after them but Rufus stopped her.

"Tifa this is insane… we would be walking right into danger…" Rufus reasoned logically as Tifa looked at her friends' backs as they headed deeper into the city. She turned to Rufus and smiled before she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Rufus… this is my life." She smiled before she broke away from him and followed Cloud and the others.

█

Seriphron had dodged the winds and several items the winds of the tornados had picked up. He currently was attacking Lexa and though her elemental powers were great she was having a hard time dodging the large double bladed masamune. Seriphron had given her several slight cuts along her arms, legs and torso, but nothing too serious.

Though the cuts were small, Lexa's energy was being sapped as she lost blood and tried to maintain a mega powerful storm at the same time. Seriphron blasted towards her and slammed his fist into her face and kicked her from the sky into the ground.

Hundreds of yards away Avius and the others were trying to find a way into the storm as their black haired leader arrived.

"You got rid of them that fast?" Axel questioned as he scowled at him.

"No! Lexa is in trouble, I can't forget about her as if she's nothing. Cloud can be killed another time… I have to get in there now!" He shouted as Axel shrank away from him and his brother appeared.

"It's near impossible… Lexa made sure we can't teleport in and I'm sure that Seriphron can't leave unless he wants to be shredded by those winds or… until she's dead… she's doing this for you…" Avius said as he turned to see Avalanche arrive. "She's sacrificing her life to make sure our future doesn't take place here! Don't let her sacrifice be in vain…" Avius began sadly as he watched the storm begin to weaken.

"I am the leader and I decide who dies… Lexa will not be sacrificed." He growled as he lifted into the air. Archia was in tears as she watched the scene having not noticing their leader's arrival. She looked up to him teary eyed as she spoke.

"Are you gonna save Lexa?" Archia asked as her eyes watered even further. He looked down to her and without warning yelled loudly as he flew head on into the razor fast winds.

Avius gasped as he watched his brother enter the winds. He shook his head in disbelief as he hoped he hadn't died from his actions.

Neo was aiding Cain stand when he noticed the Avalanche group behind them. Neo turned to Avius who was only watching the scene ahead of them.

"Avius what should we do? Attack?" Neo asked as Avius shook his head.

"They're not the immediate problem anymore." He said as he watched the storm ahead of him.

Vincent and Red XIII had heard most of the words and when the others came they turned back to the storm and waited.

"Red XIII, Vincent… what are you doing?" Cloud asked as he looked up and several buildings away were the other Exiled. "What's going on? Why aren't they attacking?" Cloud questioned as Vincent turned to him and the others and started but stopped when Tifa appeared.

"Guys what's happening? This is insane! Is it one of them doing this… and where is Seriphron?" Tifa asked as Vincent began again.

"Yes, one of them is doing this, Lexa. I believe that Seriphron may be winning." Vincent said as Tifa looked to the storm and narrowed her eyes.

"What makes you say that?" She asked. Vincent pointed to the black coated figures known as the Exiled and spoke.

"They're worried." He said simply as Tifa looked at them and noticed how each of them were focusing on the storm. "They believe that the girl is losing and they're all worried for her safety… at least that's what I heard. One of them spotted us and the second in command said we weren't the problem now." Vincent explained as Tifa looked up at the dark blonde who took a moment to look down at them before turning back to the storm.

"Vincent's right… they aren't even paying us any attention." Tifa said as she turned to the storm. She tried to spot the leader with the one wing but couldn't see him. "Vincent, where is…"

"He flew into the storm to save the girl." Vincent answered already knowing Tifa's question and continued. "Let's add what we do know… Cloud and Tifa create an utopia in the future… certain people don't like it so they send fighters back in time to change that and once they have the chance to finish their mission they stop to worry about one of their own. Seriphron has told us that they are evil and will stop at nothing to destroy peace… if that were true why would they abandon their goal? It doesn't add up… and then you throw in what we're all here in Nibelheim searching for, which happens to be Jenova's Essence." Vincent said as Avius turned to them suddenly and frowned. Vincent looked at him and then back to Cloud and Tifa as he finally began to add the events together.

"I think I have an idea of what's going on now…" Vincent then turned to Avius again. "Why they've done what they have is still a mystery to me but one thing is certain… after looking at him up there and then thinking back to his brother and his words after I called him a clone," Vincent stopped and turned back to Cloud and then to Tifa, "It's not hard to see that those two are your children."

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! Review and I may update faster and thanks to all that have reviewed so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I WANT YOU ALL TO REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I THINK IT IS THE BEST ONE I'VE WRITTEN SO FAR. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**thank you. anyways review and read. LADIES GET YA TISSUES! you have been warned.**

* * *

The leader of the Exiled had forced himself into the storm and once he arrived at ground zero of the battle he froze. Rain poured down onto the ground as the black haired young man stood above the fallen body of Lexa.

█

Vincent's assertion shocked the entire group and before any more words could have been said Avius and the remaining Exiled began to vanish one by one. Vincent turned towards the storm and noticed that the winds had died away and that now only the rain continued.

"They're going over there, let's follow them" Vincent said as he jumped from building to building to get closer to ground zero of Seriphron's and Lexa's battle. Tifa turned to Cloud who remained shook up from the news. He looked back to Tifa and shook his head.

"Tifa…" Cloud began but the words never continued. Tifa turned back to where Vincent and Red XIII had both left towards and then looked down.

"Cloud, we have to go over there… I know that you're confused but so am I." she reasoned and looked back to him again, "Cloud I know that what was said and what has happened is affecting you but we have to keep going." Tifa said with a smile as Cloud stepped back from her and shook his head again.

"My sons…" Cloud again began but couldn't finish. At this time Rufus and the Turks had arrived after the settling of the storm. Rufus approached Tifa who was thinking of a way to get Cloud back on track.

"Tifa are you okay?" Rufus asked softly as Tifa turned to him and smiled gently. She hugged him briefly and turned back to Cloud who had watched the entire scene. Tifa felt horrible as she watched Cloud's condition worsen.

Barret and Yuffie were also watching Cloud's reactions and decided to intervene. Yuffie stepped up to him and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Cloud, we have to get over there… who knows what's going on. Vincent and Red XIII may need our help… are you just going to forget about them and live in misery?" Yuffie asked as Barret cut in.

"Spiky, you need to get it together… your two brats are running around and like Vince said, things ain't adding up, so get your sorry self together now!" Barret ordered as Cloud raised his head to the two of them.

"I'll try." Cloud stated as the group began to move towards ground zero of the storm.

As they neared the scene Vincent and Red XIII were awaiting them several yards from the rest of the black coated young adults. They were all huddled around a single form which lay motionless on the ground.

Cloud could see a single wing extended from the back of the young man who looked exactly like him.

'My son,' Cloud thought to himself as he looked at the dark blonde next to the one winged male 'both of them are my children… and Tifa's too' Cloud took that moment to look to Tifa who was side by side with Rufus. Cloud turned away before she could catch him watching them again.

"They're morning…" Red XIII said as he could hear soft sobs coming from the group ahead of them. In that same instant the one winged male stood to his feet and growled loudly. He sounded near animalistic and insane.

He turned abruptly as he swatted his own teammates with his large black wing. Cloud pulled out his blade and prepared for a fight as Vincent and the others readied themselves. The black haired, one-winged young man lifted his head slightly to a spot just northeast of Cloud and his group and frowned.

█

The leader of Exiled turned quickly after standing from the body of his best friend and knocked several of his own group out of his way. He saw Cloud and the others preparing to fight and ignored them. He looked up a little and spotted Seriphron's retreating form and growled.

"SERIPHRON!" He shouted as he leapt into the air in vengeance for his fallen angel.

█**FLASHBACK**

A lone boy sat in the middle of a ruined garden as he played with his small ball. He and his twin brother had been adopted at a very young age and his parents told him that to begin with. They allowed the small boy to go play in a nearby church ruin and thought nothing of it.

This was one of the last places on the planet the Empire of Cloud and Tifa Strife had yet to reach. The two knew the disease ridden, crime infested town existed but cared very little for the dying community.

In this burned down church the small boy would leave home from his twin brother, from his parents and play with his ball. He had no friends and was never liked much by any of the other inhabitants in the town because of one simple thing… he looked just like the tyrant who had taken over the world, or most of it in their case.

Despite the hatred of all of the children in the town and the ridicule of many of the adults, the child found moments to enjoy things such as his small bouncy ball. He loved the ball very much. It was the best present he had got on his fifth birthday only months ago; in fact, it was the only real present he ever received. The young boy tossed his ball into the air and waited to catch it as it fell from the sky. He laughed in amusement as the ball came within his reach but he missed it as it came down. The small bouncy ball hit his shoe and flew off directly out of the confines of the church. The little boy gasped in shock and fear as he realized he had lost his gift. In an effort to reclaim his most precious belonging he ran out of the church looking everywhere for his ball.

Tears fell down his face as he searched the entire front yard of the church for the ball only to find nothing. He continued looking through the grass as tears streamed down his face.

"Look… it's that freak kid!" The small boy looked up through his tears to see who had said that and then spotted a group of five boys who looked twice as old just outside the wooden church fence. The small boy ignored them and continued searching widely through the grass.

One of the boys in the group leaned over to pick something up and then laughed.

"I think he's lookin for this!" He exclaimed to the others as they laughed. The small boy looked up from the ground as he smiled a little to himself and then gulped. He was afraid of people because they were always so mean to him. He never understood why people hated him and not his brother.

The small boy got to his feet slowly and walked even slower towards the older group of boys. He stopped just in front of the much taller boys and began to tremble.

"C-c-can I… can… can I …h-ha… have it… b-b-back?" The little boy stuttered as the older boys laughed and tossed the ball to each other. The little boy watched as they threw his only prized position around in the air. Then one boy caught the ball and grinned.

"Sure!" He smiled as the little boy smiled back to him and reached for the ball slowly. The older boy handed the ball back to the small boy who smiled widely as he hugged the small object to his chest.

"T-t…thank… you." He said shyly as turned to leave.

That was when one of the other boys grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back. The small bouncy ball flew from the boy's hands due to shock and flew off in an unknown direction.

The little boy fell on his back and began to tear up as he watched the group of boys surround him.

"I-I I-I'm sorry!" The little boy shouted afraid and pleadingly as he cowered below the older boys. They all laughed as some of them began to spit on the little child.

"You shouldn't go around looking like him and be so weak!" One of the boys kicked him in his side causing the little child to scream out in pain. Another leaned down and began punching him near and on his face. The small boy tried to cover himself but the kicks from the other boys caused him to move his hands every so often and leave his face unprotected.

"This is what you get when you look like that bastard, Cloud!" The boy who returned his ball shouted at him as they continued to punch and kick the small boy. They continued on for a few moments and then ceased their actions to look at the boy below them.

He was bleeding from his face and crying hard. He tried to cover up more in case they continued. The little boy was so frightened that he began to wet his pants as the other boys continued to laugh at him.

"Pick him up, we're not through yet!" One of the boys shouted as the little boy was pulled to his feet as two boys held his arms and the other two punched and kicked him.

Several more minutes passed by and finally the older boys were tired from beating the boy and finally left him as they went home. The small boy clutched his sides and his face from the pain and cried more before a soft feminine voice whispered to him

'_Just rest… I'll make the pain stop.'_ The voice said as the little boy fell into unconsciousness

When the little boy woke up a girl who looked around his age stood above him. He covered his face and shielded as much of his body as possible and waited.

'_it's okay, she'll be your friend.'_ The voice once again whispered softly to the little boy.

The little boy continued to wait until he heard soft sobs coming from above him. He moved his hands slowly and looked up at the little girl with long blonde hair and noticed she was crying. She fell to her knees and hugged the little boy in front of her as she cried.

"I'm sorry for what they did to you." She sobbed as she held him. The little boy gasped and sat still.

"W- w- why?" He asked softly in a timid voice. Instantly, the girl pulled away from him to look into his bleeding and tear streaked face.

"They hurt you… and I didn't help you… I promised my mommy before she died that I would protect people like she did." The little girl sobbed as she looked down.

"You would have got hurt too, if you helped me" the little boy said as he tried to stand to his feet as he looked around the darkening area. He sniffed as he realized that his ball was gone for good.

The girl stood up next to him and noticed his saddened face. She smiled to him softly and then her eyes shot open. She began digging into her pockets as the small boy looked at her in uncertainty. She looked back to him with a smile that eased his fears and then she turned back to concentrating on finding something in her pocket.

She grinned widely as she pulled out his small bouncy ball and gave it to him.

"This is yours isn't it?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side causing her long blonde hair to fall to that side. The little boy looked at his ball in his hand and then back to the girl and then to his ball.

"thank you..." he said in a small voice. He put his ball into his pocket quickly and sniffled. The girl and the little boy stood still for a moment before the girl smiled at him and held her hand out.

"My name is Lexa, what's yours?" she asked as the little boy looked at the hand with his mouth open.

"What are… you doing?" The boy whispered in confusion. The girl tilted her head again to the side and smiled.

"I'm making a friend… so that next time those meanies come back I can protect you better," she smiled as she retracted her hand and looked at the little boy, "we can be friends can't we… I would like to be your friend." Lexa smiled as the boy looked down.

"I… I… I never had one before." He said in a small voice.

"Well, I will be your best friend then, forever okay? Like I said I'm Lexa and you are?" She smiled as she extended her hand again. The little boy looked at her and seemed a little unsure.

'_she'll be your friend and she'll protect you… don't worry everything's going to be better now.'_ Again the voice whispered to him. He looked around and then back to the smiling girl who was unaware of the voice completely. The little boy looked at her hand and smiled as he reached for it with his hand.

"I'm Zack." He smiled to his first and best friend.

█**END FLASHBACK**

Zack followed Seriphron as the others all began to follow the two for the showdown.

"Lexa…" Zack thought aloud as he watched Seriphron arrive at an abandoned Mako Reactor.

Seriphron turned to Zack and narrowed his eyes. Zack landed several yards in front of him and materialized both of his Buster Swords into his hands as Seriphron called upon his double bladed masamune.

"You killed her!" Zack growled as his hatred poured from his words. Seriphron frowned and shook his head in a dismissive manner.

"You killed our world's saviors!" Seriphron shouted.

"I killed two tyrants!" Zack shouted back as Seriphron laughed.

"Only those who revel in chaos would call them that!" Seriphron growled as Zack narrowed his eyes.

"I'll kill you Seriphron and then I'll stop your Utopia from ever happening!" Zack charged ahead as Seriphron vanished.

"I have no time for you… I must find the essence!" Seriphron stated as he sent a barrier of energy at Zack as he took his exit inside of the reactor.

Zack sliced the barrier in half just as his group and Avalanche entered the scene. Zack turned to them momentarily and then followed Seriphron into the reactor.

Cloud gasped as he and the other Avalanche member saw the huge reactor.

"How is this thing even here? I thought we destroyed all of them!" Tifa looked on and shook her head as she watched the one winged young man enter the reactor after Seriphron.

She grabbed her head as memories of a similar event came rushing back to her.

"It's just like before," Tifa said more to herself than to anyone else. Cloud had heard her as Cid and Vincent gave her a look as she continued, "remember Cloud… when you saved me from Sephiroth all those years ago… I had gone in looking for revenge against him for killing my father… and you saved me…" Tifa stated as if in a trance.

"Tifa… what are you talking about?" Vincent asked as Tifa ignored him and faced Cloud.

"Cloud…" Tifa grabbed his attention as he too had been staring at the scene, "save him too Cloud." Tifa's words shocked Cloud and shocked Avius and his group who were within her voice range.

Cloud stared at her for a moment and without a word he rushed into the reactor. Axel was about to follow him but Avius held his shoulder.

"No…" Avius said as he turned to the Avalanche members and then caught Tifa's eye. He seemed shocked for a moment and then broke eye contact quickly.

Tifa had thought the members of Exiled would have tried to stop Cloud, but her 'son', Avius had stopped one of his own from entering and to top it off, he had sent her a look that seemed to convey his trust in her but at the same time held so much doubt.

"Avius…" Tifa let the name slip from her mouth as the young man turned to her shocked that she would even dare to say his name, "Cloud will pull through… I know it." She said with such hope that Avius felt as if he could believer her. He nodded lightly and turned the reactor once again.

█

Zack had followed Seriphron up throughout the reactor and once he found him Seriphron grinned to him and laughed.

"I've found the essence… and soon the world shall once again know peace!" Seriphron laughed. Seriphron walked through a metallic door and it shut soundly behind him. Zack frowned as he made his way to the door to cut it down.

█**FLASHBACK**

It had been nearly ten years since Lexa had met Zack… she had kept her promise of protecting him and becoming his best friend. Avius had taken a liking to his brother's new friend also and growing up the three would play together all the time. The trio also met another young girl and another young boy by the names of Archia and Axel. The two were cousins but acted like brother and sister. The two red heads had met the trio two years after Lexa and Zack's first meeting but didn't play with them so often due to the fact they lived so far away.

On certain days though, Zack and Avius's adoptive parents would visit Axel and Archia's home so the kids could play and talk together.

"Like I said I'm the oldest." Avius grinned as Axel shook his head and frowned.

"I am because my birthday is before yours!" Axel argued.

"No it isn't because I, Zack and you have the same birthday!" Avius stuck his tongue out as Zack and Lexa smiled at each other and laughed between themselves. Zack stopped smiling and looked towards the kitchen where their parents were.

"Hey guys come with me." Zack said as he got up and headed up to Axel's room.

"Since when do you get to lead me to my room?" Axel questioned as Zack shot him a death glare which shut him up. They entered his room and shut the door as Zack sat down on the floor. He sighed and then from under his shirt he pulled out a newspaper.

"So you wanted us to come up here to read a newspaper?" Axel questioned as Zack gave him another hard glare which silenced him instantly.

"No… not any newspaper… it's about that guy who looks like me... Cloud" Zack said as he showed them the front page of the paper. In large black letters the words: THE PERFECT RULER.

"He's the reason we all have to live like this… because we're not allowing ourselves to be controlled by something called the 'Great One', because of this guy so many of the teens our age are dying!" Zack declared with a frown as each of the teens in the room became serious. He looked back at the picture and then turned the page.

"Look everyone right here… I was reading it and this popped up," Zack pointed to an article describing how a rebel group called the Exiled are being imprisoned and killed.

"What does that have to do with anything? I mean what's so great about a bunch of people getting killed… it happens here everyday." Archia sighed as Zack shook his head.

"You guys don't get it… there are others who are actually trying to fight against this oppression. They're tired of having no freedom to do as they please and no freedom to go where they like. They are trying to return freedom to everyone!" Zack said proudly.

"And?" Axel asked as Zack began but Lexa stopped him and spoke instead.

"Axel, these people are trying to destroy the tyranny this… Cloud, guy has. If they can succeed we won't have to live like peasants anymore… right Zack?" Lexa asked with a beaming smile. Zack smiled in agreement.

"Zack are you saying we join them?" Avius asked finally as Zack took a breath and nodded slowly. Avius thought for a moment and sighed as he shook his head.

"Zack, that Cloud guy is like ultra strong and I heard that his wife was able to punch through people. We couldn't stand a chance against someone like that." Axel reasoned as Zack shook his head.

"Listen they have this operation that once you sign up in the service, will make you just as strong as those two if not stronger… we could become superheroes!" Zack said as Axel frowned.

"As much as I hate living like this… I like living better." Axel answered as Zack sighed in defeat. Lexa placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"Zack don't listen to him. If he won't join with you I will." Lexa said with confidence. Zack nodded to her with a smile and Avius shook his head lightly and spoke.

"If you go Zack, I'm coming too… I mean you're my bro… I can't abandon you." Avius grinned.

"If Avius is in then so am I." Archia stated as she smiled shyly at Avius who shook his head.

"Archia we're going to kill or be killed I doubt that you want any part of that." Avius reminded her and she shook her head.

"If you're going to go and be killed then I want to be by your side… you guys are my friends… without you all I'll be lonely again." Archia whispered as Axel laughed.

"You know I can't be the only one not to go…" Axel said as he crossed his arms in front of him and sighed, "I guess this is goodbye mom and dad, hello suicide." Axel concluded.

"No Axel, we're not going to die, we're going to win… to save our parents from this life. To give them something better." Zack added as he clenched his fists.

**3 YEARS LATER-**

The five young adolescents had survived the operations and the training and met two other recruits as well.

One was named Cain who was two years older than the rest of the group while the other was Neo the same age as Zack and his friends.

In their three year span of honing their abilities and developing their skills they had disrupted Cloud and Tifa Strife constantly. The seven quickly became close friends and soon became the best of the underground rebellion.

When an additional experiment to enhance their abilities even further came about they all jumped at the chance to grow stronger to stop the two tyrants.

The procedure they would undergo would completely fuse their bodies with Mako energy genetically altered and fuse within their bodies certain Materia. The operation had been a success but shortly after the head scientist and his assistants were slaughtered by Barret and Cid of the Avalanche… Tifa and Cloud's best warriors.

The seven had recovered from surgery a month later and set out to avenge the fallen scientists by defeating each one of the Avalanche members. They all fell quickly one by one, starting with Cid and leading to the last: Yuffie. She was a warlord in Wutai and had killed her own father for his lands many years ago.

Zack, Lexa and Cain set out without the others to assassinate the ninja warlord quietly and efficiently. Once they arrived on Wutai ground Yuffie sent hundreds of soldiers to destroy them but hundreds died. As Lexa, Zack and Cain reached the throne room Yuffie attacked Cain who was prepared and their battle raged on.

After ten or more minutes of fighting, Cain had injured the ninja gravely and she used her smoke screen attack to escape. Cain was caught off guard this time but Zack and Lexa knew that she was dying and even knew where she retreated to.

'_Zack, follow her.'_ Zack's head rose a little as if looking around to actually see the woman who continued to talk to him. Lexa placed a hand on his shoulder and asked if he was okay.

"To the roof" Zack said calmly as he engulfed them in a black dome.

Yuffie had retreated to the roof of the palace and struggled to stop the bleeding. Zack and Lexa watched intently as Yuffie's blood continued to flow as it turned from red to an eerie green and finally back to red. Zack stepped closer to the dying ninja and looked down upon her. She seemed to be smiling and crying at the same time. Zack shook his head and began to leave but the voice returned.

'_Wait… not yet._' The voice pleaded as Zack shook his head and continued to leave until Yuffie's voice caught his attention causing him to stop and turn to her.

"Thank you… for freeing me," she whispered loud enough for only him to hear, Zack shook his head and looked at her, "Jenova had me for so long… her essence…" Yuffie coughed as blood continued to pour from her wounds.

"What?" Zack asked as he walked back to her and knelt down.

"Cloud… Tifa… you're… Zack aren't you… look just like him…" Yuffie coughed and Lexa came over too, "Its not them… its Jenova… we're so sorry… please free us." She begged with her last breathe and died.

"Zack… what if…" Lexa began as Zack stood up.

"It's a trick." Zack growled. He had already known he was the son of two tyrants, but he hadn't expected Yuffie's other words. As Zack continued walking away Lexa spoke.

"Zack… promise me that you will do all that you can to set things right." Lexa said as Cain appeared. Zack looked at Lexa confused as she shook her head.

"So Yuffie's dead? Good we need to head out before the cavalry comes." Cain stated as he vanished leaving the two atop of the palace. Lexa closed her eyes and sighed sadly.

"Promise me, Zack that you'll bring true peace back… don't let these deaths be for nothing." Lexa begged again as Zack nodded as he contemplated the words.

█**END FLASH BACK**

Zack finished slicing through the metallic wall and faced Seriphron's back at the opposite side of the large lab.

"Lexa…I won't let your death be for nothing." Zack repeated the mantra to himself as he flared his wing and flew forward.

█

**What did you think? Should I keep writing or what?**

**review**


	6. Chapter 6

**I HOPE THAT YOU ALL ENJOY CHAPTER 6 ND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I HOPE YOU ALL CONITNUE TO REVIEW!**

* * *

Cloud was running full speed up the steps as the sounds of battle reached his ears. As he raced up through the reactor he thought back to moments ago when Tifa sent him. Cloud had no idea why he took off. Before he could even think his feet were leading him into the Mako Reactor.

Cloud suddenly understood what made him enter the reactor. It was a spur of the moment epiphany that struck him and nearly caused him to stumble. He was here to save his child despite what he was or what he did… Tifa wanted him to save his… no, their son. He could have become just as evil as Sephiroth, but Cloud could feel a connection to the young man when he saw the look on his face as he left the body of the young woman. Cloud stopped abruptly as he remembered Tifa's words.

"She said it was just like what happened to her when she came upon the reactor… Sephiroth…" Cloud frowned as he thought back to a moment in his life that he constantly blamed himself for. Cloud then understood why he had felt so connected to the young man at that moment. "That's how I felt when she was murdered…" Cloud's determination rushed back into him as he scaled the building to stop Seriphron and the young man's fight.

█

Zack and Seriphron were exchanging attacks all across the large laboratory, neither willing to succumb to the minor injuries they received. Zack jumped from the wall and flew towards Seriphron with his right Buster Sword behind him as he charged forward with the left straight at his target.

"Such pathetic attacks." Seriphron grinned as he swatted the first blade to come at him as Zack swung the second down vertically upon his enemy. Seriphron instantly vanished in a twinkle of light and shedding of features as Zack steadied himself and looked around.

"You will not survive Seriphron!" Zack shouted into the air as Seriphron's voice echoed back to him.

"You are the one who won't survive… I have finished one of you now it's time for you to join her." Seriphron appeared above Zack with his blade raised high as he descended with lightening quick speed upon the warrior.

"Amateur." Zack sighed as he swung his left Buster Sword up to meet the attack and block it while he swung the second to throw Seriphron and his masamune back into the air.

Seriphron slammed through the ceiling and landed in another room. He quickly stood up and surveyed the area before his eyes fell onto a clear glass container with purple, green and blue gas inside of it.

"The Essence!" Seriphron grinned as he stepped forward only to be thrown backwards as Zack flew through the ceiling using the force of the exploding wood and concrete to attack Seriphron.

"You killed her!" Zack yelled in fury as he leapt forward and brought both blades down upon Seriphron slamming him back into the laboratory they began in. Zack landed on his feet and continued swinging each blade at Seriphron as he spun around to add to his attacks.

Seriphron, on the other hand was being backed into a wall as he shielded himself from the blades with his own. Seriphron jumped backwards before Zack could unleash another attack and pushed himself off of the wall gaining momentum as he readied his masamune to skewer Zack through the chest. Zack dodged barely as the blade cut into his left arm causing him to drop one of his weapons.

"So, this is the one who defeated the great Cloud?" Seriphron questioned as Zack shook the pain away and grasped his Buster Blade again and stood up. He growled loudly and sprang forward with both blades out to his side and jumped. He spun around in the air as he neared Seriphron and during his spin he brought his right hand blade in front of him to use as a sort of drill while he kept the other out to his side.

Seriphron gasped at the confusing attack and brought his double bladed masamune up to deflect the attack. As Seriphron did this Zack spun faster and when he came within range. Seriphron deflected the Buster Blade, but in the direction of Zack's spin, giving the black haired warrior as chance to swing the other Buster Blade around to slam into Seriphron's left shoulder. The blow was so powerful it threw him through the wall to his left before his momentum stopped.

Zack tried to catch his breathe and winced in pain as the slash on his left arm increased as his blood flowed from it. Zack fell to his knees breathing hard as he had a hard time recovering from the dizziness, pain and lack of oxygen. Zack shook his head furiously as he focused on Lexa's memory and then stood to his feet. As he rose Seriphron shot out from the other room and slammed in double bladed Masamune through Zack's right shoulder to the hilt.

"You should have followed up." Seriphron grinned as he glared into Zack's pain ridden eyes.

As the event was happening Cloud ran through the sliced metallic wall and into the lab to witness Seriphron's attack. Cloud's eyes widened as the scene somehow transformed itself into the scene before 'her' death. He shook his head and his vision corrected itself.

"Seriphron release him!" Cloud shouted with anger as Seriphron swung his blade powerfully throwing Zack from it and through the entire reactor.

"Of Course, your majesty." Seriphron bowed respectfully as Cloud's eyes narrowed.

'This can't be the kind of peace I want…' Cloud thought as he looked at the hole where his son, identical to him physically, had been thrown. Seriphron stood up and began.

"Great and powerful Cloud, I have found it… Jenova's Essence… now the utopia can begin!" Seriphron smiled happily as he jumped into the hole in the ceiling to the secret room before Cloud could stop him.

█

Tifa and Yuffie had followed Archia and Neo back to Lexa's resting place and watched the two shed several tears that were quite hard to notice. They had pulled their hoods up and a light drizzle had began since the young woman died.

Tifa stepped away from Yuffie and made her way towards the two who were too concerned with loss to notice her.

"Hey…" Tifa began as Neo turned to face her. She gulped and then looked down to the woman who bleed freely on the ground. Tifa ignored his death glare and knelt beside the girl, "She was important to him, wasn't she?" Tifa asked as Neo stepped back as he watched Tifa stroke the young woman's hair softly.

"Yeah… she was his only friend before I met them… she used to protect him." Archia sobbed as Tifa turned to her as she saw the unforgettable pain in her face.

"Protect him from what?" Tifa asked lightly as Archia sniffled and replied.

"Lexa told me he would be beaten up because he looked like the tyrant… everyone had hated him before she came." Archia whispered as her voice began to crack again.

'Just like me and Cloud…' Tifa thought sadly as her own tears began to fall. She stood up quickly and clenched her fists.

"Seriphron will pay for this… I swear it." Tifa declared with a voice of finality as she kept her back to the two hooded warriors. Neo gasped as Archia only stared at the dark haired woman in front of her.

"We're your enemy… you should be celebrating her death not wanting revenge… we're here to kill you!" Archia shouted as Tifa spun around and came within arms reach of her.

"He may want me dead but he is still my son! Seriphron took her away from him just as Sephiroth took Aeris from Cloud… he was never right after that… he kept blaming himself and shutting people out and he still does… Seriphron has ruined my child's life and I don't care if he wants to kill me… I won't die until Seriphron has paid for what he's done!" Tifa shouted as her own tears poured over her face.

At that moment Yuffie screamed as she pointed to the sky. Tifa looked up and saw a black haired young man thrown from the reactor and her heart froze.

"Tifa…" Yuffie started as Tifa rushed pass her back to the entrance to the reactor. Neo and Archia followed quickly as they left Lexa's body behind them.

Once they arrived on the scene Avius was holding the young man to him as he grinded his teeth in an effort not to show his pain. Archia gasped as she ran to his side to check on their leader but Avius pushed her away.

"GET AWAY!" He screamed in fear, pain and panic. Tifa's heart went to him as she ignored his screams and knelt next to him. Avius shot her a look of pure hatred and Tifa looked down to her second son and reached to touch him but Avius jerked his brother away.

"You liar! He went in to help Seriphron!" Avius growled as he laid his brother down carefully and got to his feet to face Tifa, "I will finish you for him… it's what he would have wanted." Avius growled as his fighting gear appeared on him.

Archia and Neo did not hesitate when they appeared in front of Avius stopping him from attacking.

"Avius… we're not mindless murders." Archia stated as Avius looked at her and fell to his knees next to his brother.

"Zack… I should have been there…" Avius whispered as his own tears no longer could be held back, "I was never there for you… but you were always there for me…" Avius grabbed his head and yelled out into the sky.

The other members of Avalanche all were quiet and in shock themselves. Vincent and Red XIII looked on in remorse for the young warriors as Barret Cid and Yuffie tried to look anywhere but the body of Zack. Rufus began to approach Tifa but she stood to her feet and walked past Neo and Archia and knelt beside Avius.

"I know that it can never take back what has happened… but I'm sorry." Tifa said honestly as she threw her arms around him and embraced him tightly. Avius froze for a moment as Tifa, his mother hugged him…

"Why are you doing this" he asked quietly as Tifa leaned back a little, "we are the rebels you and him wanted to be rid of… why are you caring?"

"Avius… you and…" Tifa stopped as she realized she didn't know her own son's name, Avius sighed before whispering.

"Zack." Tifa looked at him quickly and closed her eyes.

"You two are my sons… I don't know what causes us to become enemies in the future but I don't want it to happen." Tifa said sincerely as Avius frowned.

"Then stop looking for Jenova's Essence." He growled and instantly Tifa's eyes flew open.

"We were never looking for it… we only found out about it because we thought you were trying to use it." Tifa stated as Avius shook his head.

"The essence will give you all a enormous increase in power… we wanted to destroy it before you got to it." Avius explained as Tifa's eyes widened even further.

"So you mean in your time… we all have Jenova in us?" Tifa asked slowly as Avius nodded sadly, still affected by his brother's death. "Avius… Jenova is pure evil… none of us would want anything to do with her or her essence… Jenova has caused so much pain." Tifa explained as Avius looked at her confused. Barret butted in at that moment to agree.

"Jenova destroyed this planet and is the reason Cloud is so messed up… Jenova influenced Sephiroth, the madman who Cloud killed. If we all are injected with Jenova's Essence or whatever, then it ain't us that are in control in ya time," Barret paused before looking back to the reactor, "it's that damned Jenova!" Barret growled as he and the rest realized Cloud was in the reactor alone with a super-powered Sephiroth Jr.

█

Seriphron had retrieved the vile and presented it to Cloud on a bent knee.

"Here is the essence of Jenova! Now the world shall become perfect!" Cloud jumped back and pulled out his weapon and disassembled it into two blades.

"I don't want anything to do with Jenova… I'm starting to realize what you are and the future utopia really is… it's a doomed place ran by Jenova after she took over my mind… the Exiled are just like Avalanche in this time… and that would make you…" Cloud stopped as his eyes narrowed, "HIM!" Cloud jumped forward to attack but Seriphron moved to the side confused.

"My lord what is it? Have I done anything to displease you?" Seriphron questioned in earnest as Cloud pointed his blades at him.

"You exist!" Cloud yelled as he swung again only to be repelled by Seriphron's masamune.

"You aren't thinking straight…" Seriphron looked to Cloud as he stood up and then to the container under his arm, "I will give you the essence so that maybe you will be happier!" Seriphron concluded as he tried to open to container but Cloud used a Blade Beam attack slamming Seriphron into the wall.

"I don't want any part of Jenova… I'll stop you and destroy that container before it can do any harm." Cloud asserted as he readied himself.

Seriphron stood to his feet perplexed for a moment before frowning.

"You would throw away the utopia of my world for nothing?" He asked confused as Cloud nodded, "All of the peace we have, you care nothing for it?" again Cloud nodded. Seriphron roared loudly as he sent Cloud a murderous glare.

"Seriphron you will die here." Cloud gripped his blades and dashed forward.

█

As the rain hit his lifeless body, Zack's mind found a bright and calm place with light everywhere.

"I guess, this is where I'll see her again." He said aloud as he turned to his right and then to his left, "Lexa," he called but no answer came.

'_Giving in already?'_ It was the same voice as before when he was younger. Zack turned around about himself and looked for the owner of the voice.

"I'm not giving in… I lost… Lexa's dead and so… there's nothing left to fight for." Zack whispered as the voice laughed lightly and was joined by a male's voice.

'_Just like his dad. Both of them must have some kind of disease. Must be hereditary, I know, I'll call it 'Give up on everything and Die' syndrome or G.U.E.D, gued." _The male voice laughed as the female voice spoke again.

'_That wasn't very nice,'_ she reprimanded.

"What do you want?" Zack asked as the two voices laughed lightly.

'_He has his mother's eyes and hair and Cloud's looks… I must say he is the perfect representation of the two.'_ The male voice said as Zack stepped back and looked around him slowly.

"Just leave me alone… let me die in peace, let me go to find her…" Zack trailed off.

'_So you are just going to give up on life that easily? I thought you cared for your friends and your brother?'_ The female voice spoke.

"I'm not fit to help anyone, not my friends or my brother." Zack said quietly ashamed that he let Lexa die.

'_Exactly what Cloud said a few years ago,'_ the male voice said as he continued, _'listen kid, if you give up then everything would have been for nothing.'_

"It's too late! The reason I wanted to stop all of this was for her!" Zack shouted into the air as the female voice came back.

'_So your brother means nothing to you… you won't protect him? What about Archia, Neo, Cain, Axel… aren't they important to you?'_ Zack thought on her words as his head slumped down.

"I just don't want to see anyone else die…" Zack whispered as the female voice responded.

'_Life has unexpected twists and surprises… you can't get to witness them if you die and give in. Life is to be lived… if not for yourself then for those who love you and those who loved you.'_ Zack opened his mouth to speak as his tears fought to release themselves. He closed his eyes and instantly a bright wave of light consumed his mind.

'She's right, I have to keep living… for Lexa.' He thought as the light surged through him.

'_Let's go… Zack' _The voice whispered into his mind as his world went from white to black.

█

Tifa and the others watched as Cloud fell from the reactor as well and hit the ground hard. His weapons fell just feet from his body as he struggled to stand. The Exiled and Avalanche came to his side and began to help him stand.

Seriphron peered down on them from the top of the reactor as he held the container in one hand and his masamune in the other.

"So Cloud, you would let the world fall into chaos?" Seriphron screamed madly as he jumped from the reactor to a large plateau opposite of the reactor.

"You all shall die… and I shall sacrifice myself unto Jenova and plead her to create an utopia out of this pathetic existence!" Seriphron yelled as he lifted his masamune as several meteor fragments appeared out of thin air.

"Time to die!" He yelled as he prepared to throw his hand down. Before he could unleash his attack, a large pulse of energy rammed into him causing him to nearly drop the container.

"Seriphron!" A voice yelled as Seriphron stopped and looked from Cloud and the others to see Zack flying at him full speed. Zack impaled Seriphron with his huge Buster Sword to the hilt and got close to his shocked face to repeat his own words.

"You should have followed up!" Zack growled as he threw Seriphron from his blade. The Sephiroth look-a-like somehow landed on his feet and clutched the container to himself. Cloud grabbed his weapons as he went to attack Seriphron who simply vanished.

"This is far from over!" He declared as his voice faded with the wind.

Zack looked down at his team and Avalanche before recalling the female voice's words.

'_Life is to be lived… if not for yourself then for those who love you and those who loved you.._' Zack nodded to the group and spoke.

"Meet back in Midgard… I'll bring Lexa's body for a proper burial" He ordered and vanished to Lexa's body. He knelt beside her and carried her in his arms bridal style. He looked down into her pale face and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

"Lexa, that was for all that you've done for me… for being there… forgive me for not being there for you." He whispered sadly as he encased the two of them in a dark dome and reappeared outside of the Seventh Heaven where the others awaited.

When Zack arrived he received remorseful looks from everyone as he held Lexa close to him.

"Zack," Tifa stood up and approached him. Cloud was shocked for a moment before realizing that he would have named one of his children after his best friend. Cloud watched as Tifa walked closer to the young man who held the woman close to his chest in denial, "you're hurting… I know… Seriphron, he'll pay for what he did to her I promise. That monster will not get away with this." Tifa touched his shoulder and Zack looked at her for a moment and then back to Lexa's face.

"She was everything to me… I… I…" Zack thought on the words and sighed, "I never told her how important she was to me… how much I cared…" He trailed off as he fought his pain back.

"She knew." Tifa said as she looked down to the young woman and then back to Zack, "she knew you cared for her and that's why she stayed by your side." Tifa smiled softly as Zack's own eyes began to shed tears. He looked down to Lexa's body as he cradled her closer to his chest, his tears falling onto her as he hugged the cold body close to him. Tifa stepped back to give her son a chance to mourn over the loss.

A single droplet of water fell from Tifa's ceiling and onto her shoe. Tifa looked up and saw the small droplet form again.

'_Sorry Zack, but you have no more reasons to give up anymore.'_ The voice echoed softly in his mind causing him to look up at the droplet Tifa was staring at with hope. He was puzzled at her words and shook his head and looked back down to Lexa whose eyes were locked with his.

"Zack?" She whispered lightly as his heart pounded. Cloud and the others looked on in amazement at the miracle before they turned back to the small water droplet collecting on Tifa's ceiling.

"Thank you… Aeris." Tifa smiled as Zack finally learned the name of the mysterious voice that guided him throughout his life. He smiled slightly and hugged Lexa close to him and wished he didn't have to let go, but he knew that the battle had only just begun.

* * *

**The story is far from over so kepp those reviews coming! READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND I HOPE TO RECIEVE SOME HELPFUL INSIGHTS TOO ANYWAYS ENJOY CHAPTER 7.**

* * *

As Lexa sat up she shook her head in amazement and disbelief. She knew she had been impaled by Seriphron's masamune through her chest so being alive was something she had not expected. Zack still clung to her tightly as she finally took notice and squeezed him back.

"What happened?" She asked him as he leaned back from her a moment and smiled.

"Do you remember how I told you that a voice used to guide me?" Zack asked as Lexa looked at him, shocked he would say that aloud. She was the only one in their group he had told about the voice because he thought the others would think he was insane. Lexa looked to the others who were in shock not only from her resurrection but Zack's words as well.

"I remember Zack but what does that have to do with anything?" She questioned as Zack smiled and continued.

"She gave you back to me." He smiled lightly as Lexa thought on his words. He seemed to be so much happier at the moment than ever before, despite being in the middle of their enemies. Lexa smiled back to him and allowed him to help her to her feet. She turned back to Avalanche and then to Zack with a questioning stare.

"Lexa, I think there has been a great misunderstanding of the situation. It seems that they want nothing to do with Jenova…"Avius trailed off as he took that moment to go to his brother. "Yeah… I think that everything is truly this, 'Jenova's' fault." He said as Vincent stepped forth.

"It seems that in your future we were all taken over by this essence of Jenova and have lost our free will. How this could have happened is the part that concerns me. I don't understand how each on of us could have been infected at the same time or at different times while the others never caught on. Not to mention I thought Kadaj and his gang had used the last of Jenova." Vincent thought aloud as Red XIII came forward.

"I don't think that we all came willingly… one of us may have been infected first and then forced it upon the next and so on and so forth." Red XIII theorized. The Exiled looked amongst themselves and remained quiet. "To answer you second thought… I am puzzled still."

They began to see that the mythical stories they were told about Avalanche in their time about them being hero's had been true. Avius and Zack were relieved to now this but the question of why the two of them would abandon their own children was still a puzzle.

"Trying to figure out how you were infected would be useless," Neo said as he looked to Vincent and then Red XIII, "what makes less sense is the fact both Cloud and Tifa discarded their children. When we faced those two in our world, they both were shocked that Avius and Zack were still alive." Neo stated as the members of Avalanche thought on this for a moment.

"Neo it doesn't matter, why they abandoned us…" Zack began but Tifa interrupted him.

"It does matter… I don't care how powerful Jenova's influence on my mind was, I would have never have abandoned you two!" Tifa exclaimed before she apologized for her outburst. Avius and Zack both avoided her eyes and looked down to the floor.

"Maybe, that's why" Vincent spoke, "Tifa you and Cloud could possibly have given the two of them away in hopes that they would one day stop the two of you."

The room fell silent as Avius spoke up again.

"So, you're saying she wanted us to destroy them?" Avius stated as he began to feel disgusted with himself. Tifa approached him and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Tell us everything please, we must know, not from Seriphron's perspective but from yours." She said calmly as Avius looked to his brother and nodded.

"Avalanche had taken over the planet years before my brother and I were born. You two were the leaders of the group and declared yourselves as rulers over the planet. You oppressed any that opposed you and demanded that everyone followed your harsh way of life and gave any children to the military so that they could be trained to follow the two of you and die for you." Avius said as he looked to each of the members of Avalanche and then to Rufus and the two Turks.

"Shinra was one of your advisors of sorts and he would routinely send those two and several other Turks out to enforce your laws upon any that were thought to be against you… million were slaughtered ruthlessly during the first few years of the so called Utopia. Our adoptive parents were all we knew of until we came of age and our adopting father told us how you two used to be so great… they cried every time they tried to explain that you all had changed." Avius stated in a hush tone as he closed his eyes.

"Millions… died?" Cloud asked as he felt his heart climb into his throat at the chaos he would possibly cause. Barret shook his head and looked to the young man before speaking as if he was forcing himself to do so.

"Did… Di…Did Marlene survive?" Barret asked in a weakened voice dreading the answer. He had prayed that Jenova hadn't taken them as well and hoped that he wasn't the cause of his little girl's death.

Zack and Avius turned to Barret instantly and looked at him amazed. Archia and Axel looked to the large man and their mouths dropped but skepticism then graced their faces. Zack shook his wonder off and thought of the man's words as coincidence but decided to ask anyway.

"Does this Marlene know a person named Denzel?" This time it was the Avalanche group that stared in shock at Zack. Barret stood to his feet and nodded.

"She got dark red hair and Denzel's blonde like Cloud. You know 'em?" Barret asked as he hoped that the young man in front of them knew them on good terms. Zack looked at Barret and shook his head with a light smile on his lips.

"Yeah we know them," Zack turned to his brother and laughed lightly, "They were the ones who took us in." Barret nearly fainted from the news as he stumbled back to sit down.

"At least their alive and well… right?" Yuffie asked as Zack agreed with a nod of his head. Barret looked relieved and confused at the same time. He quickly turned to the two young men.

"They ain't feely-touchy are they?" Barret asked as his parent instincts kicked in. Avius raised a brow and shrugged.

"They sleep in the same bed… that's all I know." He announced as Barret fainted this time as Cid and Yuffie went to stop him from hitting the ground. "What's his problem, they're adults and they are married." He added as this news amazed everyone even more.

"Well, when they get back no more sleeping in the same room." Cloud smiled a little to Tifa who shook her head and grinned.

"I'd hate to ruin this happy moment but we are far from finished." Cain stated as Zack turned to him and nodded.

"Cain's right, Seriphron not only is still on the loose but he has Jenova's Essence. We can't get comfortable yet." He said as he turned to Avius who continued.

"Seriphron's next move is totally unknown. Cloud you've rejected Jenova… something I doubt Seriphron could have ever expected. He may even try to unite with the essence himself but even he doesn't know what that will do to him." Avius paused and then looked to his brother and Lexa "He'll come after you Zack because he wants revenge on you for killing Cloud and he will attribute Cloud's refusal of Jenova as your fault."

Cloud shook his head and looked at his sons. It was happening all over again… Sephiroth was back but in a different body with a different memory. He too was back but his son, Zack, was in his place fighting instead. Cloud shook his head and spoke aloud.

"Sephiroth was right… he would never become a memory," Cloud stood up and left the room. The others watched him go and Zack spoke before he could leave completely.

"Aeris… was that her name?" Zack asked as Cloud stopped and turned around. "The one he took from you… Aeris, what that her name?" He repeated and Cloud looked away before speaking.

"I guess Marlene and Denzel told you…" Cloud started but stopped.

"Like Avius said, they could never finish the story… can you?" Zack asked as Cloud's eyes widened for a moment before he turned to his son. Cloud looked into his eyes and saw for the first time that his eyes were the exact color and intensity of Tifa's. Cloud gasped before looking away quickly.

"Just as Seriphron attempted to do to you, Sephiroth took away two people who were very important to me: Aeris and Zac." Cloud stopped for a moment and watched as his son looked at him, "Zac taught me everything I knew and Aeris was… she…." Cloud turned and sighed deeply.

"Zack, did those two tell you about the Geostigma?" Cloud asked as waited for Zack's words.

"Just that you were sick and so was Denzel and a lot of others. They also told me you had to fight a man named Kadaj…" Zack trailed off as that was his complete knowledge of the disease.

"The stigma was created in hopes of a reunion with Jenova… Kadaj and his brother sought Jenova's last physical embodiment… her head. We tried to stop them but Kadaj got to the head before us and fused it within himself. In that instant, he transformed into Sephiroth." Cloud turned partially to face Avius and Zack as he continued, "Sephiroth and I fought until I was finally able to destroy him… while he was fading away, he told me that he would never be a memory… now Seriphron is here to take his place… and you have taken mine. My demons not only haunt me but have haunted my own sons…" Cloud stopped and turned to leave again. Tifa stopped him and forced him to face her.

"Cloud don't do this! Stop blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong. Just because some bad things have happened you can't continue to run yourself into the ground… the past is the past and you can't change that, none of it was ever your fault, it was and is Jenova's. Cloud you have to stop beating yourself up and live for today!" Tifa pleaded with him as Cloud looked to her and then to Rufus.

"Wow!" Axel exclaimed aloud as everyone turned to him, "sorry, it just that at that moment you two were acting just like Zack and Lexa." Axel apologized. Tifa blushed a little as Cloud shook his head and turned to Lexa and his son who were shaking their heads in disapproval. Cloud began to leave again but Zack stopped him.

"The voice… I… she told me while I laid on the ground dead, that life was meant to be lived… if not for yourself then for the ones that love you and for those that 'loved' you… it inspired me… so I thought it would help you." Zack said referring to Cloud's glance to Rufus and Tifa.

Cloud looked at him slightly amazed before letting his lips form a small smile. He stood motionless for a moment before finally speaking to his son.

"Maybe… maybe you're right," Cloud started and then turned back to the exit to the bar, "but right now I have to deal with my own demons before I can help anyone." Cloud opened the door and stepped out. Tifa wanted to go after him but stopped.

'He keeps running away…' Tifa thought to herself as her sadness became apparent. Rufus placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she fought her tears. Rufus pulled her into a hug to console her pain.

█

"Why has he forsaken our perfect world!" Seriphron asked as he faced the glass container in which the last remains of Jenova are held. He stared sadly into the container and scowled in anger. He had came back to protect the savior only to find that he didn't want to bring peace to the world. Seriphron frowned in anger as he thought back to all of the teachings of his time.

"I must find a way to make him see that Jenova is the answer!" Seriphron stated as he remained confused on what his next actions should be. "I shall return to my world in order to find an answer to this… Seriphron tucked the container into his vest and lifted into the sky and began to glow. "Once I have my answer I shall rid the world of those that are obsolete!" Seriphron grinned as his body began to fade back into his own time.

█

Later in the day, after Tifa had seen everyone off she and Rufus were the only ones that remained. Cloud's departure had hurt her but Rufus had did his best to distract her mind with a few jokes and small talk.

"Thank you for staying with me." Tifa began but Rufus shook his head and smiled.

"My pleasure is to be in your company… I should be thanking you for this moment." Rufus said as Tifa shook her head lightly.

"I don't get it, why are you still here? I mean the future says that Cloud and I will be together… why even try?" Tifa asked as Rufus looked down and thought before answering.

"Well Tifa," he said as he came closer, "to be with you now and help you forget the pain he causes is my goal." Rufus kissed Tifa passionately after his words and pulled her close to him.

The two continued on for a moment unaware of Avius's presence in the room. He remained silent and hid in the shadows of the bar. He frowned as the two began to undress one another and continue their actions.

Tifa and Rufus moved to the counter of the bar and soon two shirts were discarded along with two pair of pants. Tifa knew they should stop before they did anything sexual but for the moment she wanted to feel alive… she didn't want to feel the pain. She was tired of crying and she wanted to feel pleasure for once in her life… even if it wasn't with the one she had really wanted.

'I can't let this continue.' Avius thought as he used his supernatural abilities to lift one of the bottles of rum from the shelf behind the two. He then disappeared into the shadows as the hold of his power on the bottle vanished causing it to shatter on the ground.

Tifa pushed Rufus from her quickly and turned around in shock as she looked at the broken glass on the floor. She sighed as she came down from the bar counter. She thought about cleaning the mess up in her underwear but thought against it as she quickly slipped her cloths back on.

"Rufus, thank you for your support and I'm sorry that I'm continuously leading you on, but I need to be alone for now." Tifa said with her back to him. She heard a sigh and closed her eyes and broke down crying once she heard the bar door open and close signaling his exit.

"Why can't I just let go?" Tifa asked as she began to clean the spilled rum and broken glass.

█

The next day, Zack and Lexa were standing at the top of one of the soon to be skyscrapers in Midgard overlooking the city. He turned to her slowly and watched as she sat with her feet dangling off the edge with her eyes closed as she enjoyed the wind blowing through her hair.

"This is so great." Lexa said with her eyes closed as Zack looked out into the city and huffed.

"I guess." He answered as Lexa turned to look at him.

"Not Midgard… life." She smiled as she leaned back on her hands. Zack looked to her again and continued to watch her. She felt his eyes on her and smiled more. "I think that I may have made this up, but when I was… you know…" Lexa gave him a look before continuing, "I dreamt that everything was okay and you were actually smiling and laughing, that scene made me want to let go," Lexa laughed lightly as she realized how foolish she sounded. Zack's eyes widened for a moment, "I guess what I mean is that I wanted that image of you to be my last… I just want you to be happy." Lexa smiled to him and Zack nodded.

"I am." He said.

"No you're not… you're so used to being worried and confused about everything that you don't notice you aren't happy. I know that having me alive is a plus, but you could be happier… and that's what I want for you… that's why I held Seriphron in that storm… so you could do what would have made you happy…" She turned to him and stared at him for a moment, "Zack I'd give my life to make you happy… I just want you to know that." Lexa stated as she stood to her feet and nodded to him. She turned back to the rising sun and laughed.

"You know, this is the first time that I'm not worried about being out in the open during the day in Midgard… I guess operating in the darkness has affected more than just our powers… I think it's gotten to our personalities." She turned to Zack and sighed sadly, "Zack make me another promise," he looked at her in confusion and nodded slowly as he stared into her eyes, "don't let the darkness and loneliness consume you. Cloud seems to have let that happen to him… he lost someone he cared for and possibly loved. You two are so similar… I guess that saying: 'like father like son', is true after all… Zack just don't be like him and try to fix everything on your own… I don't want to be your Tifa." Lexa sighed as she stepped into her black dome and disappeared.

Zack looked at where she had been moments ago and took all of it in.

"I won't keep hurting you like Cloud does to her… I swear it." Zack spoke aloud to the wind as he continued to look out at the rising sun.

█

Avius and the others had searched the planet for several hours for any sign of Seriphron but found nothing. He had vanished without a trace with the essence. Avius ordered the others back to Midgard to regroup and debrief.

Neo, Axel, Archia, Cain and Lexa had appeared on the outskirts of the city and awaited Avius and their leader to arrive. Avius showed up but Zack was nowhere to be found.

"Where is Zack?" Axel asked nonchalantly. Avius shrugged and turned to Lexa for an explanation but she simply shook her head.

"I'll use the elements to find him." She began but Avius stopped her. He told each of them that he understood that his brother was busy and then dismissed them after trading their information. As Avius began to leave Archia stepped into the dark dome after him and came out just before the steps of Seventh Heaven.

"What are we doing here?" She asked as Avius turned to her slightly surprised. He shook his shock away and grinned.

"If I know Zack, then he went to talk to Cloud… so I'm talking to Tifa." He answered but Archia remained puzzled.

"What purpose would that serve? We have yet to find Seriphron and the essence." She reminded him and Avius nodded before turning to Archia and telling her about what he had seen in the bar last night.

"That had to be disturbing… I mean watching your mother get it on?" Archia grinned playfully as Avius frowned and hugged her to him.

"No it's not that silly." He smiled as he looked at the young woman before him and sighed sadly, "after knowing what we know now, I think I kinda want my parents to be together… I want the Avius that may one day be born in this time to have those two for parents… I think Zack feels the same way as well… if Cloud doesn't come around or Tifa gives up on him that means we may never exist here." Avius concluded as Archia gasped as she grabbed his shoulders.

"Avius, I want to come with you to help convince her." She replied as he smiled back

"Archia I have to speak to her on my own… besides I think I can handle this on my own. I'll see you later understand?" Avius asked with a small smile. Archia sighed in resignation and nodded. She leaned up and kissed him softly and smiled.

"Yeah, I understand. Avius, I hope one day all of this ends so maybe we can live in peace…" Archia opened a dark portal and before she stepped in she added, "together." Archia disappeared and left Avius alone. He nodded in acceptance of her request as he went to enter the Seventh Heaven.

█

Zack knew the others wouldn't go after him because his brother would have known what he was going to do. He had to get Cloud to come to terms with his past if not to for Tifa's sake then for the smaller version of him that needed two loving parents.

Zack knew instantly where Cloud would go… Denzel had told him about the place constantly when he was a child. It was where he had met Lexa, the church.

He calmly stepped onto the steps to the doors of the church and sighed to himself. He could see Cloud sitting in a field of flowers in the center of the building. Zack thought for a moment but shook his head and turned to leave.

'_Giving up again"_ The voice reprimanded him as he stopped in his tracks. He looked around and then shook his head.

"It's you… the voice…" Zack trailed off as he whispered his acknowledgement. A small laugh and then a sigh fell into his mind.

'_yes, its me, the 'voice'.'_ Zack thought for a moment before looking to the sky.

"You're Aeris aren't you… the one who gave Lexa back to me… the one my father won't forget." Zack whispered as he closed his eyes. The area around him vanished as he stood, now, in a field of flowers with a woman in a pink dress in front of him her back facing him. Zack took a step forward and touched her shoulder.

"Zack," Aeris turned around and met his crimson eyes with her own green ones, "Cloud needs you to be strong… if you are strong then he'll stand strong too." Aeris stated as Zack looked at her for a moment before sighing.

"How can I possibly do anything?" He asked as Aeris leaned forward to look at him.

"You are the son of Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife… you can do anything you put you're mind to. Cloud needs you to show him how special you, your brother and Tifa are… you have to show Cloud what he's missing out on." Aeris interjected and turned away from him, "Zack, would you still give up trying now that Lexa's back… or will you live to help others live?" Aeris turned her head back to him with a smile before fading away.

Zack was instantly pulled back into reality as stared out at the scenery in front of the church. He turned to face the church doors and look in them to see Cloud had not moved.

"No more giving up…" Zack whispered in a voice of finality. He marched up to the church doors and threw them open.

Cloud jumped to his feet and pulled his weapon from his back and faced the entrance. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light pouring into the church but eventually his vision returned.

"Zack? Why are you here?" Cloud asked as he put his weapon down to his side. Zack closed his eyes and then summoned his two Buster Swords.

"Cloud… Seriphron has learned of nearly all of your moves. If I want to be successful against him, I need you to teach me how to fight like you." Zack said as he combined his two Buster Swords into a much longer, thicker and wider weapon. It was nearly three feet longer and a few inches thicker and wider than the previous Buster Swords. He turned to Cloud and gripped the enormous blade with both hands and took a stance Cloud normally took.

"So will you teach me?" Zack asked as he leaned his head to the side from behind his sword and looked to his father. Cloud was caught off guard from the question for a moment and looked confused.

"You want me to teach you how to fight?" Cloud asked as Zack shook his head.

"I know how to fight I just need to know how to fight like you… old man." Zack taunted as Cloud raised his brow and lifted his sword out in front of him to mimic Zack's stance.

"Oh… if you put it that way then, sure… kid." Cloud grinned as he ran forward, "I just hope you keep up." Cloud called as their blades met.

"Don't worry… old man, I'll keep up… just make sure you hip doesn't fall out of place." Zack grinned back as Cloud smiled and continued their sparring lesson.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to my reviewers and keep it coming!**

* * *

Seriphron had went through years of the planet's history through books forbidden by Cloud and Tifa before they were destroyed… He had found out about Sephiroth and what Jenova really was.

"A Goddess, from the heavens… These creatures harmed you didn't they… you're body was complete but this planet devoured you while you tried to save it… Cloud… he hurt you and your 'favorite'… I will make them pay, Jenova… I will retrieve a body for you… then we shall return to find and destroy those fools… the one who killed your servants in this realm… the Exiled leader… I will get him as you watch, oh great goddess." Seriphron smiled to the container as he left the large castle dungeon to find Dr. Lacrosse.

█

Cloud and Zack finally ended their training session six or more hours after it began. The skies had darkened signaling night time and both warriors were lying in the flower bed looking out into the sky from the church.

"I say you have every one of my moves accounted for… it's like you had a certain counter for each action I took… but then again, you were training to stop me." Cloud sighed as he looked at the stars above him. Zack turned to him and then back to the stars with a sigh.

"You know… I always thought that you were evil… Denzel and Marlene sometimes tried to tell us about the real you, how you are now, but I never believed them… I guess I didn't want to think that maybe if things had been different… we all could have been a happy family… I just couldn't face that… until now." Zack turned to face Cloud and thought for a moment, "Cloud I know, that you must deal with your demons and I know that there will always be some things that you'll never forgive yourself for… but… despite all of that… I think you're a good father. I know that you have no children now, but to me…" He paused and sighed changing his mind, "I guess seeing the real you has made me kind of wish that I could have experienced that sought of life just once if only for a moment." Zack sat up and then stood to his feet as Cloud sat up and looked up at him, "Denzel always said, I had all of your qualities," Zack turned to look down at Cloud and grinned, "you know… though I can never have that happy family… I think I'll settle for moments like this." Zack stated as he separated the enormous sword into his normal Buster Swords.

"I hope you can work your problems out before we face Seriphron… I'd like to pretend to have a real family… just for one more night." Zack disappeared in a dome of darkness before Cloud could speak.

"A real family," Cloud trailed off as he looked to the stars and thought for a moment about everything. Tifa… Sherman's words to him in the bar… Aeris… all of his friends… and finally his two sons.

"Avius and Zack" Cloud started as he then looked down and closed his eyes. He looked to the area where he and Zack had begun their sparring and then thought back to Zack's words just now and earlier.

"_I'd like to pretend to have a real family… just for one more night."_ Then Zack's words to him in Tifa's bar, _"life was meant to be lived… if not for yourself then for the ones that love you and for those that 'loved' you… it inspired me… so I thought it would help you."_ Cloud sighed as he remembered forgetting to give Zack something before he left. Cloud reached into his pocket and retrieved the small picture locket Zack had dropped from his coat during their training session. Cloud opened it and froze. He stood up after closing the locket and smiled genuinely.

"It's time I stopped living in the past… and start living for the future." Cloud thought aloud as he left the church to head back to Seventh Heaven.

As Cloud disappeared from the church, Aeris and Zac materialized and smiled.

'He'll do just fine right Zac?' Aeris asked as she turned to him.

'Of course, he promised me he'd live out both our lives. You know how Cloud loves to keep his promises.' Zac smiled as the two vanished with the wind,

█

Avius and Tifa had been talking and actually getting along perfectly the entire evening. She had even told the other Avalanche members not to disturb them as they talked. For nearly seven or more hours Tifa had begun to connect with her futuristic son and learned hundreds of things about him and Zack, from tiny insignificant details to their most devastating secrets.

"I never thought in my entire life that I'd have such a conversation with you." Avius smiled as Tifa shook her head and then got up to get a drink from her bar. Avius followed and sat at the bar and pointed to one of the alcoholic beverages on the wall and it began to come to him. Tifa gasped in shock. She snatched the bottle from the air and narrowed her eyes at Avius before grabbing his ear and tugging it hard.

"I just remembered," Tifa leaned forward with a hard stare set on Avius, "which one of you ordered Axel to attack me?" Tifa asked as Avius paled.

"Mom… seriously the conditions were different we had no understanding of who's side you were on at the time." Avius begged in fear as Tifa only heard the first word of his sentence: 'Mom'. She let go of his ear and smiled as she thought of her two sons she could possibly give birth to one day. She then shook out of her day-dream and frowned again.

"You don't look old enough to drink." She scolded him as she shook a finger in his face. Avius grinned sheepishly and aimed his powers at another bottle before Tifa slapped his hand causing him to lost concentration causing the glass to explode on the floor. Tifa frowned for a moment before she turned to Avius embarrassed.

"You caused the bottle to break… didn't you?" Tifa asked as Avius looked down and sighed.

"After finding out that you and dad… Cloud, I mean… aren't evil tyrants… it makes me wonder what my life could have been like… to have my actual caring, loving parents… Denzel and Marlene always defended you two but I never believed them when they said you two had changed… now though…" Avius trailed off and then shook his head in anger, "I won't let you and Rufus be together!" Avius declared passionately and Tifa was taken back by his abruptness.

"Avius, I know…"

"No! Mom, don't give up on Cloud… even if it takes a hundred years don't give up…" Avius said and then sighed in defeat, "Tifa, do you have any idea how hard it is to be the one who is always optimistic? Traveling with my brother has taken a toll on me… with his negative view of everything it's sometimes hard to keep trying to be uplifting… I see know where he gets it." Avius added with a small smile and then looked to Tifa, "I also see where I get my determination and confidence from… you. Tifa I know you are hurting but I can't ever know how bad you hurt… all I know is that you can't give up on him… just like I can't give up on my brother… we are the ones who supply Cloud and Zack with a balance… sure Lexa is taking my place but I'm still his brother no matter what… and Tifa you'll always be Cloud's number one no matter what… just… please don't give up on him." Avius reached out to hold his mothers hand and looked into her eyes. Tifa held her breath for a moment as tears broke from her eyes and she laid her head onto the bar counter.

"It just hurts so much! I don't want to hurt but he won't stop…" Tifa started as Avius patted her head softly.

"Still, mom, don't give up, if not for his sake then do it for me and Zack… give us a chance to have the two of you as parents whom we can love… I know I'm being selfish but stick with Cloud so that one day when we're born into this world we can open our eyes to see your wonderful smile and gaze into your loving eyes and get the chance to call you 'mom'." Avius slipped his hand from Tifa's and began to leave. Tifa's head snapped up as she heard his boots hitting the floor further and further away from her.

"Avius wait!" Tifa exclaimed as her child opened a portal to leave through. He turned and smiled.

"Mom, I can't give you the answer to making Cloud come around because I'm just like you… I don't understand him either… he and Zack are so cryptic at times and at others so simple…" Avius sighed and then took a breath, "Tifa all I can tell you is to not give up on the old man just yet, if he and Zack are so much alike… I'm sure that if you just stick with him, he'll come around. It works on Zack and maybe it'll work on Cloud." Avius stepped into the portal allowing it to close behind him leaving a red-eyed Tifa to mull over his words.

"I'll continue to try with all my heart Avius… so that one day, you, me, Denzel, Marlene, Zack and Cloud can all be a real family… even if it is a hundreds years from now." Tifa whispered to no one as she made her way to her room upstairs.

█

"High Guard Seriphron! What brings you here… have the exiled been defeated yet, have you avenged the deaths of our great leaders!?" A guardian questioned as Seriphron huffed and then grinned deviously.

"I am in the process as we speak… I will not only avenge our leaders' deaths but I shall bring the One whom both bowed themselves to back into living!" Seriphron grinned as he pulled out Jenova's Essence. The guardian gasped at the flowing light in the container and bowed to it, "You see with this I can make everything right! I can bring our utopia to hundreds of worlds… no… the whole of the cosmos will know of perfection!" Seriphron grinned madly as he looked ahead of him.

"I just need to give this container to the doctor and he will recreate our savior!" Seriphron grinned as he made his way to continue. The large doors were thrust open as Seriphron stepped inside of the laboratory. He peered around the area and frowned in displeasure as the doctor was no where to be seen.

He walked deeper into the facility and look at each incubation chamber holding others just like him. Though the glass barriers Seriphron could see the lifeless dolls reacting to the container he held. Seriphron grinned as he made his way to one of the empty chambers. It had been were he had hatched. He knew his role in life and he had already failed. Now, though he had the opportunity to erase his mistake with the revival of the Holy One…

"Seriphron, what business do you have here?" A male voice called as Seriphron snapped back to reality and focused on the doctor. Dr. Lacrosse had been another of Hojo's experiments that failed. Unknown to the professor, Lacrosse continued to learn from the scientist up until his demise.

Four officers entered with two black body bags and set them on the tables. Seriphron knew what lied in the bags and frowned as the memory of his failure came back.

"This Seriphron is the cause of your procrastination… you have been ordered to find the murders and slay them and yet from reports you have retreated here." Dr. Lacrosse growled as Seriphron snapped his head up and met the glare of the doctor with his own.

"Cloud and Tifa are not well… they have rejected the essence! I was confused! I have brought Her back with me…"

"More of Jenova's Essence?" Dr. Lacrosse stopped him as Seriphron revealed the container. The doctor nearly fell backwards with glee. He hurriedly snatched the container from Seriphron and held it to the light.

"I should have never wasted it upon Avalanche in the first place." Dr. Lacrosse grinned as Seriphron remained confused. Dr. Lacrosse regarded him and then shook his head, "Seriphron our saviors were tricked into receiving the essence… a mistake by me… several years after I injected Cloud, Tifa and the rest of Avalanche, I found a special body… in a river far from here. After months of tests and observations, I discovered the body to be that of an Ancient! I used the remaining essence left over to try and see what reaction the subject would have and I was amazed! The essence began to recreate the body but it failed due to the lack of the presence of Jenova… I was simply out of the most important source!" Dr. Lacrosse grinned widely as Seriphron nodded in amazement.

"So you have a host set for the resurrection of the Holy One?" Seriphron asked as Dr. Lacrosse grinned.

"Yes… Jenova will return in the body of the Ancient…" Lacrosse grinned maliciously as he went to work.

█

Tifa had readied herself for bed just as the door downstairs opened and then closed. She froze as possible explanations flooded her mind.

'It could be a burglar… but why open the door so loudly? It could be a customer who didn't understand the 'Closed' sign outside. Or it could be the only other person with a key to the bar… Cloud.' Tifa thought to herself as she dressed herself and quietly made her way to the steps only to hear a pair of feet coming up.

"Tifa!" Cloud called out and instantly Tifa appeared around the corner in front of the stairs. She had a look of shock and confusion rolled into one.

"Cloud what are you doing here?" Tifa asked as Cloud shrugged and scratched the back of his head. Tifa sighed in amusement and walked down a few steps and extended a hand.

"We need to talk." She stated plainly and Cloud nodded as he took her hand.

"Yeah…" He replied and began to follow her back to her room. Tifa sat down on her bed and released Cloud's hand in the process. He remained standing as Tifa looked at him hard for a moment. Cloud simply looked down and away as she continued to stare at him intensely. Finally, Tifa sighed heavily before lying back on her bed.

"Cloud why must you do everything by yourself? Why can't you just let others in? I'm so confused by you and I don't want to be. I just want… I just… ugh!" Tifa sighed in frustration. Cloud looked to her at that moment and then away again.

"Tifa… I just… don't know…" Cloud whispered loud enough for her to hear and that snapped her to her feet.

"Don't know about what Cloud? I've been here for you to talk to, we all have… everyone cares about you Cloud but you just keep leaving because you have to or because you have to face things on your own. I… we all hate it when you go away to try to fix your problems… its been nearly four years since the incident with Sephiroth and you still can't forget him!" Tifa said as she began to get angrier. Cloud stepped back and nodded quietly agreeing with Tifa. She slumped her shoulders with a sigh and rubbed her face with both hands as she began to pace about the room.

"Tifa… I know that I haven't been… you know… but I just don't know any other way to ease the pain… Sephiroth… Jenova… they scare me." Cloud confessed as Tifa looked at him as he continued to look off to the side. "I know that I can beat them… but each time they come… I lose someone or come close to losing someone… I just thought that… that maybe if I wasn't around… the problems would disappear… childish huh?" Cloud asked as Tifa sat on her bed.

"Cloud, I know you're afraid… I get that but you won't get to live forever… I'm just… we're just tired of waiting for you to live your life. I know you have very little memories of your past besides SOLDIER, but if you don't start moving forward, you'll never have any memories later on and then you'll be stuck ten years from now regretting what you've done now and the cycle will continue until you die… Cloud, live for now… stop looking for forgiveness from everyone and live." Cloud looked at Tifa whose eyes became glossy as she fought her tears. He nodded again and stood still as he stared into her reddish eyes.

"Tifa… I…" Cloud started but stopped as his voice caught. She too opened her mouth but no words came. Cloud sat next to her on her bed and grasped her hand and tried again, "Tifa… I … I think…I…."

'RING RING RING!' Both adults jumped form the sudden sound of the phone as Tifa looked to Cloud and then to the door before going to answer phone. Cloud got up to follow her and before he could say anything Tifa answered the phone.

She turned to Cloud and looked away ashamed, "Hello Rufus." She whispered into the phone trying to prevent Cloud from hearing but he had heard her. Cloud froze to his spot and looked down.

"I'm late again." He said and found his legs and turned to leave. Tifa saw his movement and prayed silently that he wouldn't leave. She wanted to speak, to scream to cry out but her voice failed her as she watched wordlessly as Cloud stepped down the steps.

'Tifa? Tifa?' Rufus's voice laced with concern filled her ears as she was redirected to the man on the other line. Tifa felt horrible for two reasons: she was leading Rufus into a relationship she didn't want and Cloud was upset because of the whole situation.

"I…I… I'll call you back…" Tifa stuttered out and quickly slammed the phone onto the receiver. She darted down the steps and ran Cloud over in the process. He had been holding a small locket in his hands which went flying and landed on the floor. Tifa gasped as she realized that Cloud hadn't left the bar and that she was laying on his back while his face was pressed into the floor.

"Tifa… you mind?" Cloud asked as Tifa shot to her feet and tended to Cloud.

"Are you okay… I didn't mean to… I thought you were leaving again… I tried to stop you… Cloud I'm so sorry… don't be mad…" Tifa was about to continue on but Cloud raised a hand and sighed as he looked around the floor. Tifa looked at him remorsefully and then looked to the floor and spotted a locket, much like the one she had when she was little. Cloud stepped away from her and continued to look around on the floor as Tifa bent down and picked the familiar locket up. She turned it over and gasped when the same inscriptions of her old missing locket turned out to be the same ones on the one she held.

"Cloud… how did you find this? I've been searching for it forever!" Tifa stated in complete relief as Cloud turned and came towards her.

"It's not yours." Cloud said as Tifa looked at him skeptically.

"No this is my locket… it has me and my mom's initials right here on the back." Tifa stated as she showed Cloud the small inscriptions. Tifa shook her head and laughed, "It was the only picture I had of my mom and I promised to keep it forever but I lost it… and now you've found it… thanks Cloud." Tifa opened the small locket and gasped as she saw the two pictures inside. Cloud gently placed his hand over Tifa's hiding the locket from her view and took it from her.

"I told you… it's not yours." Cloud said quietly as Tifa reached for his hand and pried it open to look at the picture again. Her eyes began to water as she turned from Cloud and clutched the small object close to her heart. Cloud placed a hand on Tifa's shoulder in comfort but remained silent.

"Cloud, she told me to give it to one of my children one day…" Tifa started as her breath came out jagged, "he looks just like you Cloud… and Avius… his eyes are just like yours…" Tifa broke down crying as Cloud hugged her from behind.

"Tifa…" Cloud started but allowed her to cry uninterrupted. As her cries died down Cloud turned Tifa around and gazed into her eyes. She sniffled and looked up at him for the first time with vulnerability, "Cloud I want you to live… and I want to be there with you by your side." Tifa whispered as Cloud nodded. She looked down into her hand at the locket and the picture of the two toddler versions of Zack and Avius and smiled to herself. She looked back to Cloud, "I want to live with you and our family… I want to give these two the family they should have had." Tifa whispered again as she closed the distance between them with a kiss.

█

The following day just after the rising of the sun, Axel, Archia and Cain were still scouting several areas for signs of Seriphron. The three had searched Northern Crater, Nibelheim, Junon and several other major cities around the globe.

Lexa was keeping watch over the members of Avalanche with the aid of Neo who stayed within the city of Edge just outside of Midgard to watch the group.

Zack and Avius were sitting in the small church that once belonged to Aeris the flower girl. Zack sat on one of the pews and looked to the sky which was a mix between night and day. He continued to peer at the new sun who's light had yet fought back the darkness. Zack thought the scene was symbolic of the events now. The light was together ready to shine but the darkness hasn't been pushed back.

Avius had leapt onto one of the raptures and pressed his back against the wall and lifted a leg onto the beam where he sat as he let his left leg dangle lazily off to the side. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at his brother who remained silent the entire time.

"Hey, you awake?" Avius called down to him as Zack merely turned his head in his brother's direction. Zack titled his head back and then shrugged.

"Avius, what do you think is going to happen when we face him…" Zack stated in a mere whisper. Avius looked down to his brother and shook his head slightly.

"Zack whatever happens we'll be together through it all… that's what brothers do for each other… right?" Avius asked as Zack sighed.

"Seriphron has the essence and is nowhere to be found… I can't relax while he's out there planning." Zack stated as he stood up and left the church. Avius shook his head again and sighed also.

"I guess it unmistakable… the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Avius stood up and jumped from the beam and fell through one of his dark portals.

█

The time to strike was now. Seriphron bowed down to the female god before him… Jenova had been reborn in the body of Aeris.


	9. Chapter 9: New chapter finally!

Hey everyone back again with the ninth chapter I hope you all like! The update for this won't be for a while sorry... but I am going to work on it, after I finish the other FFVII fic, The Kingdom of Advent Hearts, so check that out too and review.

█

Cloud sat up in bed and noticed the sunlight pouring into the room. He smiled a little as he remembered last night. Tifa had awakened earlier because she was no longer in the bed. Cloud sat back and stared at the ceiling in thought.

'I can't let another Sephiroth take my future with Tifa from me…' Cloud sighed as he rose from bed and dressed. He opened the door to the scent of bacon and pancakes. He smiled to himself as he turned back into the room to fully dress himself.

Tifa was downstairs still blushing after last night's events. She had never been so bold or so intimate ever in her life. She smiled as flashes of her and Cloud wrapped within each other passed through her mind. She sighed contently as she continued to cook for him. She knew that he'd be hungry and so she wanted to make sure that he was fed.

"Tifa…" It was his voice that made her cheeks redden further. She turned slightly to him and smiled. He stepped closer to her and placed his hands onto her shoulder and inhaled her scent. Cloud leaned his head down and began to kiss her neck lightly causing Tifa to moan subconsciously.

"Cloud… I... have to finish breakfast." Tifa whispered in disappointment as she turned and wrapped her arms around him. Cloud continued to kiss her lightly around her jaw line. Tifa gasped in delight as he continued his work. She was lost in his scent and masculinity. Tifa swore that today was the greatest day in her life. She had finally given Cloud her love, mentally and physically and he had accepted both. Tifa took a moment to break from Cloud and turn the oven and the stove off.

"If you want to play you lose out on breakfast." Tifa folded her arms in front of her and gave Cloud a mock glare before laughing. Cloud grinned and shrugged as he pulled the young brunette to him and continued kissing her. He had never felt so alive and complete until now.

Tifa pulled back from him with a wicked grin on her face. She bit her bottom lip and leaned close to Cloud as she began to rub up and down his chest and abdomen. She peered into his eyes and smirked slightly.

"My room. Now." Tifa grinned as she left the kitchen and went upstairs. Cloud took no time to hesitate as he followed her.

█

Zack had ordered the others to search Wutai together and that left him to wonder over the situation alone. He now stood in Northern Crater as he looked to the gray fog that blocked the sky.

"Jenova… Sephiroth… Seriphron… I will not fail. I can't fail." Zack looked around himself and frowned. This was the place where Cloud and Sephiroth fought to the end. He grinned as he thought of how great a hero Cloud really was, "I can't believe that I grew up hating such a great man… my father. I even hated my mother… two people who care so much for me and Avius… for them I will get rid of the darkness so their light can shine…" Zack thought back to the sunrise he had seen in the church. "I will be the ray of light that rids the darkness so that the light they create from their love can shine to the world." Zack smiled to himself as he froze in his place. He turned to his right and faced Seriphron.

"If you are to be the one who fights back the darkness then you have a lot of work ahead of you." Seriphron grinned as several other beings with white hair appeared around him.

"He looks just like him." A man with long white hair stated as he smirked. Zack took in the man's appearance and frowned. The man seemed more dominant than the others. He had a black feathered wing behind his right shoulder and long silver hair. Zack looked from Seriphron and back to the man. He materialized his two Buster Swords and took a stance.

"You're Sephiroth!" Zack growled with hatred as he turned to the other males. "Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz… " Zack faced the finally two figures and could only see one.

"I am Seraphina and this is our mother," The other womanly figure stepped closer and Zack gasped as recognition hits him, "Jenova."

"You will pay for this abomination!" Zack roared as Jenova only laughed. She lifted her hands as several other white haired beings appeared. Seriphron stepped forward and grinned.

"We decided to have a reunion… and you're not welcome." Seriphron grinned as he looked to Kadaj and then to Sephiroth. He turned to Jenova and then to the small army of white haired Jenova warriors. He turned back to Zack with a crazed look in his eyes and then threw his hands into the sky as he laughed madly, "Now! We will strike back at those who have tormented the goddess!" He laughed as the Jenova warriors dashed forward towards Zack.

"I will not fail." Zack growled to himself as he grew his wing out of his left shoulder and prepared for battle.

█

Yuffie, Vincent, Barret, Cid and Red XIII were on route to Tifa's bar when they got a call from Reeve concerning multiple sightings of silver-haired warriors across the globe. Reeve told them that the W.R.O. were doing their best to try and combat the threat but needed help.

"I'll call Cloud." Vincent said as he pulled out his cell phone and punched in Cloud's number. He waited several moments and the phone began to ring. It continued to ring until it went to Cloud's voice male, Vincent hung up. "He's not answering."

"Call Tifa, Vince, we have to make sure she's okay!" Yuffie interjected as once again Vincent dialed the number only to have the operator tell him that the phone number has been disconnected.

"This isn't good… Tifa isn't one to pull the phone from the wall." Yuffie said as Barret frowned.

"Cid, we need you to put this ship into full gear or something we have to get to Edge quick!" Barret shouted as Cid replied.

"Shut the hell up! My baby is goin as fast as she can we'll get there… stop getting ya panties all twisted. We still got those future kids here to help… they ain't letting nothing happen to their mom and pop." Cid turned back to navigating the ship as Barret fumed from the earlier insult.

█

Zack dodged several more blade armed Jenova fighters and then blocked several shots fired by Loz and Yazoo. He swung his left-handed Buster Sword and sliced one of the Jenova warriors in half through the torso and lifted his right Buster Sword to block another attack from one of the masamune carrying Jenova warriors. He jumped into the sky and then twirled both swords rapidly around himself before raising them to the sky as they glowed.

"Blade Rain!" Zack shouted as he began to glow himself. He began to swing the two Buster Blades down upon the Jenova warriors. Each blade threw a burst of energy as Zack continued to swing the Buster Swords rapidly causing a rain shower of Blade Beams to slam into the Jenova warriors killing some of them. He landed on the ground and was met by Kadaj and his double bladed katana. Zack narrowed his eyes as he looked into Kadaj's near neon green orbs.

"Now that mother's back, I won't let you take her from us!" He shouted as he pushed Zack back and swung upwards causing Zack to momentarily lift off the ground. Zack frowned and then deflected several shots from Yazoo. He continued to block the powerful swings of Kadaj's double bladed katana and Yazoo's bullets as he saw from the corner of his eye, Loz approaching him using his Haste ability. Zack grinned as then vanished quickly and reappeared behind Seraphina and swung at her.

A masamune blocked his attack and Zack let his eyes trail down the long blade to the wielder, Sephiroth. Zack growled and then launched himself towards Sephiroth who merely smirked. They clashed blades and flew into the sky as each attack became fiercer and more powerful.

"I'll kill you for my father." Zack growled as the two pushed against each others blades in mid air. Sephiroth grinned and leaned forward close to Zack.

"I'll kill you just like I did his flower girl." He mocked as he pushed Zack backwards and pressed forward as he readied to swing the masamune the end the warrior's life.

Zack flew all the way back to the wall of the crater and flipped to push off but had to dodge Sephiroth's attack before he could move.

"You're not even close to Cloud's skill… I wonder… how could you have ever beaten him?" Sephiroth asked as Zack deflected another swing of the masamune. He ducked underneath Sephiroth's blade and then spun around to attack him but stopped mid swing to deflect another bullet from Yazoo. Zack instantly vanished and reappeared behind Kadaj and knocked him forward into the ground with a Blade Beam and then deflected another attack from one of the Jenova warriors.

"It is hopeless! You can't defeat us!" Seriphron laughed as he flew forward and met blades with Zack.

"Nothing is hopeless as long as I have the light." Zack said back to him as he pushed Seriphron back and then dodged an attack from Loz and kicked him away. Sephiroth came from the sky and swung the masamune down upon him but Zack moved to the side and jumped onto Sephiroth's blade and slammed his left handed Buster Sword into the masamune causing Sephiroth the drop it and then Zack dashed forward. Sephiroth vanished in a shedding of feathers and Zack turned to block Seraphina and her long masamune. He ducked under another series of attacks by her and the other Jenova warriors then jumped back and began to spin the two Buster Swords around him rapidly.

"I call this attack, Torrent… you'll see why." Zack grinned as he rushed forward using Haste. As he continued to burst forward his twirling blades sliced several of Jenova's warriors to pieces. Zack stopped his rush and looked around as Sephiroth, Seriphron, Seraphina, Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo surrounded him.

"You will never win, so why try?" Kadaj asked.

"It is inevitable, your death will come." Seraphina stated

"It shall end now!" Seriphron grinned as he readied the doubled bladed masamune.

"It will give me great pleasure to take Cloud's son from him." Sephiroth smirked as Zack closed his eyes.

"You're all wrong!" Zack growled as electricity began to pulse around him and his wing extended. Seriphron stepped back as did Sephiroth. Zack opened his eyes and then jumped into the sky, "I shall not fall… the darkness will not win!" Zack yelled as he flew down and slammed his blades into the ground causing a surge of energy to rip throughout the Northern Crater.

█

Cloud and Tifa now sat at the dinning room table unsure of what to say after having sex last night and moments ago. Cloud didn't think that the moment could have been anymore awkward but the fact that they were both facing each other and neither could face the other magnified the uneasy silence.

"Cloud" Tifa began as Cloud looked to her quickly and waited for her to continue. She looked back to her food and then moved a few bits and pieces around on her plate with her fork as she searched for words. Earlier she had been so bold as to pull him to her and make love to him, now she was at a loss for what to actually say.

"Tifa, I want to apologize for leaving so much… I won't do it again… I'll find another job that's closer to home so I won't have to leave for so long. I … I love you so much Tifa… I don't want to go on dilly dallying. I want to have a real family. I think… I want to give my children the life I never had…" Cloud concluded as Tifa's eyes came to life and a brilliant and bright smile eased onto her face.

"I love you too Cloud, and if you want a family then I'll happily provide." Tifa grinned but only to blush deeply from the meaning behind her words. Cloud smiled as he reached across the table to grasp her hand.

"I think today has been one of the best days in my life… and last night was the best night I've ever had…" Cloud tried a joke and received a smiling but reddened Tifa. She squeezed his hand and then continued to eat in an enjoyable silence.

█

Lexa turned to the sky with a worried frown. Something was off but she couldn't pinpoint the problem. She stepped through one of her dark portals and reappeared back in Nibelheim. Lexa walked a little into the ghost city and shuddered as a cold breeze passed her. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to her right. Three white haired individuals with blades for arms stared at her mindlessly. She looked ahead of her and saw about five other beings similar to them. Lexa narrowed her eyes and jumped onto a building behind her as the eight creatures rushed her. She turned her back and continued to search the city for the hidden reactor.

"So Seriphron is back… that is the only explanation for those things." Lexa said aloud as she jumped to another building and then froze. She listened as sounds of feet pattered and slid all around her. She went to the side of the building and noticed that twenty or more of the white haired warriors were below looking furiously at her. Lexa frowned and took off running full speed. As the Jenova warriors saw this they took off after her without hesitation.

"It seems that he's brought back an army!" She growled as she flew from building to building as the warriors below her jumped onto the buildings to follow her while some traveled on the ground. Lexa jumped off one last building before opening a portal to escape through. As she did this she lifted her hands to the sky and an enormous surge of energy slammed into the ground destroying an unreal portion of Nibelheim along with many of the Jenova warriors. She vanished into the portal and reappeared in Midgard. She looked around for a moment and then hurried to Seventh Heaven.

As Lexa came closer to the bar five other dark portals opened up around her. With a sigh she waited as each of her teammates came through. All of them seemed to be panting and trying to catch their breathe. Avius was the first to recover as he checked a cut in his leather trench coat and sighed.

"Where's Zack?" He asked as Lexa shrugged and looked around.

"He wasn't with you?" Avius shook his head

"I saw him earlier this mourning and that was about it." Avius turned to the bar a little while down the road and then turned to his team, "Zack will be fine, I think that we need to make sure that Midgard hasn't been attacked by those Seriphron clones… let's check with Tifa and then gather the others."

█

Dust mixed with the fog and clouded the Northern Crater. Zack's attack had destroyed the landscape and deepened the crater substantially. He wrenched his two Buster Swords from the ground and looked around himself. He frowned when he caught the sight of two lime green eyes staring back at him some distance away.

"You tried to stop me… and you have failed." It was Jenova that was speaking and continued towards him through the fog, with her neon green orbs drilling through him, "I am a goddess! Nothing can stop me… my perfect utopia shall not be ruined by the likes of the son of one of my puppets!" Jenova hissed as she lifted her hands and black tendrils flew from behind her towards Zack.

He sliced and dodged them as he jumped backwards through the air trying to put distance between him and the creature. He scowled and began to advance to attack but stopped mid step as a bullet nearly shot through his leg. Zack had dodged the bullet by stopping and soon he was in the air after a strong punch from Loz who had rushed him from behind. Zack righted himself in the air just in time to block Kadaj's double bladed Katana and push it away only to have Seraphina strike at him from above.

Zack quickly spun around to block the attack as another bullet from Yazoo whizzed by his head. He pushed Seraphina back and flipped backwards while still in the air to dodge a charge from Seriphron and his double bladed masamune. Zack had put too much force into his back flip causing him to flying uncontrollably backwards while spinning towards the crater wall. Before he could reach Zack spotted Sephiroth jumping from the wall he was coming towards with the masamune ready to skewer him. Zack readied his right handed Buster sword and narrowly deflected Sephiroth's attack while still spinning backwards.

Because of the impact from Sephiroth's masamune, Zack had enough momentum to gain control on the spin and land feet first into the side of the crater and pushed off towards Sephiroth. The General turned and pulled his masamune back and swung it powerfully as Zack came in reach. Sephiroth had planned to swat the young man away easily like he would have done his father but Zack's strength prevailed and knocked Sephiroth backwards through the air and to the far side of the crater behind him.

"This is insane…" Zack said to himself aloud as Seraphina attacked from below him and Seriphron came from above. Zack used his wing to fly out of the way and watched as the two met in mid air and stopped instantly and then flew towards him. He ducked under the two and swung both of his weapons upwards to slice at their stomachs but met their weapons and settled on pushing them upwards with his strength. He flew down to the ground and faced Jenova who was smiling the entire time.

"Monster." Zack said with a calm voice as Jenova laughed. She simply bowed and immediately several bullets whizzed by her head towards Zack. He blocked them with his left handed sword and staved off Kadaj and several other Jenova warriors that had not died from his recent attack.

Zack continued dodging Kadaj's blade and the other two brothers' bullets and jumped back to retreat but Seriphron was waited and nearly cut his head clean off. Zack had at the last moment ducked and blocked with his right handed sword and then blocked an incoming attack from Seraphina. He pushed the two back and then held his weapons up in front of him to block Sephiroth's attack that followed shortly after.

Zack landed on the ground breathing hard as each of his enemies surrounded him again. He shook his head in disbelief and to shake off the fatigue as he took his stance once again.

"_Zack, you can't do it alone_" Aeris's voice floated into his mind as he closed his eyes and dodged another bullet and blocked another blade.

"She's right." Zack said to himself quietly as he pushed one blade away only to block another.

█

Cloud and Tifa were lying on top of the dinner table lost in each others kisses yet again. Tifa began to moan softly as Cloud kissed her neck and then lifted her shirt a little and began to nibble on her stomach lovingly.

"Cloud…" Tifa said out of breath as Cloud continued his kisses as he stopped at her pant line and licked the skin just above it as he traced the line from one side of her waist to the other. Tifa cried out in ecstasy as his tongue excited her to the core. She looked down at him with a smirk and bucked her hips into him.

"Hurry!" Tifa called down to him as Cloud slowly touched her inner thigh and began to massage much to Tifa's dismay and pleasure. She whimpered lightly as her impatience rose along with her pleasure. She grabbed her head with both hands and moan throatily and arched her back.

"Come on… Cloud take me!" Tifa nearly whined as Cloud moved back to her face and deeply kissed her. Tifa wrapped her legs around him and began to push her hips against him.

"Whoa!!" Tifa and Cloud nearly fell off the table in shock as Avius stood in the door way now with his eyes slammed shut. Tifa pushed Cloud from her and straightened herself out and tried to approach Avius but he had already exited.

"Avius wait!" Tifa called out as she ran into the bar and was met with the Exiled, less their leader, Zack. She smiled to each of them as Avius kept his eyes from Tifa. Cloud entered the room and scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously. Archia arched a brow and then spoke.

"Zack's here?" She asked but Cloud and Tifa blushed, thinking that she said that as a statement rather than a question. Cain sat at one of the tables and frowned as he looked to the sky. It had gone gray.

"I think something is wrong…" He said as each of the inhabitants in the bar came to the window and looked out.

"Lexa are you doing that?" Neo asked as she shook her head. "I think Seriphron is making his move. Where's Zack!?" He added and Tifa froze. Cloud gasped aloud and stepped forward.

"He's not with you guys?" Cloud's concern evident in his voice as Avius shook his head finally over the discovery of his parents.

"We have to get going now. Cloud you Tifa, myself, Neo and Lexa are going to try and find Zack. Cain, Archia, Axel, you three are going to find the rest of avalanche notify me once they have been gathered."

"What about Rufus and the two Turks? I think they could be useful." Lexa stated as Tifa cringed at Rufus's name and then looked to Cloud to see his reaction. He had his eyes closed and his feelings couldn't be known from that. Avius agreed as Cain and the two cousins vanished.

"We have to get going." Lexa stated as she turned to Cloud who shook his head.

"Northern Crater" Cloud whispered as he looked back to the sky and nodded.

"Why there?" Avius asked but Cloud sent him a glare.

"Avius don't question just get us there." Cloud said seriously as he went to his sword and brought Tifa her gloves.

"Of course father." Avius replied shocking Cloud while causing Tifa to smile. Avius opened a portal and before they stepped in he turned to Tifa and gave her two gloves.

"I used to use these before I had the ability to materialize my weapons… they're very powerful and actually increase your strength and speed. I just wanted you to have them before we went." Avius stated as Tifa smiled as she discarded her gloves and put on the ones Avius gave to her. She secured the gloves on her hands and balled her fist tight as a surge of energy coursed through her body. She was shocked at the energy she felt she now had and then nodded to Avius.

█

Zack blocked and dodged another barrage of attacks and finally jumped into the sky and received a blast from Jenova's energy that shot him down. He hit the ground hard and immediately ignored his pain to stand and deflect Seraphina's downward slash. As he did this Sephiroth attacked head on and Zack held his other blade up to block the attack but Sephiroth's momentum knocked him hundreds of yards back and into the crater wall. Zack struggled from the wall and before he could free himself fully Loz appeared and slammed a hard fist into his gut and then his face.

Zack ducked another punch and slammed his fist into Loz's face and then spun around quickly to deliver a powerful spinning kick that connected sending Loz flying into the sky. Zack pulled his blades free and then ducked under Kadaj's blade and then kicked him into the wall and jumped backwards into a flip as Yazoo continued to fire shot after shot at him. Seriphron came from above and slashed downwards and Zack rolled out of the way and continued to deflect the attack but as Sephiroth entered the fray he began to step back as the two were overpowering him causing him to block and not attack.

Yazoo fired several more shots as Kadaj and Loz rushed towards Zack and readied to attack the moment Seriphron or Sephiroth moved. Just as Seriphron and Sephiroth moved Seraphina attacked from behind causing Zack to block the attack and spin around to block Kadaj's blade but get rammed by Loz. Zack flew several yards back and blocked another bullet and then Sephiroth's masamune. Jenova laughed as she sent a shockwave of energy into the ground that struck Zack's legs causing him to lose balance and giving Sephiroth a chance to move behind him and pierce his chest with the masamune.

"Just like I got the flower girl… I've taken Cloud's son." Sephiroth grinned as Zack gasped as the pain through his chest increased as Sephiroth lifted him into the air and laughed.

"So what shall I tell Cloud your last words were? Will you beg for mercy?" Sephiroth grinned as Zack grunted in pain as his words wouldn't form. Sephiroth throw Zack's body from his masamune and laughed. They all lifted into the air and began to laugh.

"It's a shame… you could have seen your parents again… but I guess you'll miss them." Seriphron grinned as Zack struggled to his feet as blood came pouring out of his wound. He looked up at the seven figures and then saw two others that recently appeared in the sky next to them.

"No!" Zack coughed in disbelief.

"To think that I gave birth to a disgrace such as you." Tifa's voice called down. She was older and her hair had a white tint to it and her eyes were emerald green. Cloud floated next to her and folded his arms in front of him.

"I can't believe a weakling like you beat me." He growled as Sephiroth floated towards the future Cloud and grinned.

"Let's finish this disgrace and then handle the rest of them." Sephiroth turned to Jenova who lifted her hand.

"I shall destroy him completely with a Meteor!" She crackled as a large mass appeared in the sky.

█

For some strange reason Avius couldn't get them any closer to the Northern Crater than the base of the crater opening that extended into the sky. As they came closer a large Meteor formed in the sky and suddenly the large Meteor flew into the crater causing an explosion that began to destroy the ground beneath Avius and the Lexa opened a portal to send them a few miles from the area and succeeded.

Tifa was the first on her feet after being recklessly thrown into a portal to save her life. She turned to Cloud worried as he looked down.

"Zack was in there wasn't he!?" She asked in fear as Cloud nodded. Tifa's eyes watered and before she could let her tears fall a single black feature fell down in front of her. Neo, Avius and Lexa were staring at the man who floated in the sky above and readied themselves.

"Cloud… I told you I'd never be a memory." The voice stated as Tifa and Cloud jerked their heads upwards and growled.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted in pure anger as he laughed.

"Remember when I asked you Cloud what you cherished most?" Sephiroth asked as he landed gracefully several yards in front of Cloud. "Well since I didn't get a straight answer I decided to take your son… the same way I took the flower girl." Sephiroth grinned as Cloud paled. He shook his head in disbelief as Sephiroth showed off the blood on his masamune.

"He bled just like her." Sephiroth grinned as Cloud fell to his knees in shock and pain of lose. Tifa, on the other hand, gave an animalistic growl and rushed forward with hatred and revenge in her eyes.

* * *

**So was that great or what. drop a review and motivate me to write more.**


End file.
